Operation Clean Slate
by serialkiller13
Summary: The squeal to Babysitting; Loki has been living in New York and visiting the Avengers for quite a while,while being on Suicide Squad and completing mission and doing under the table work, but when Barbra gives him a job that look's more than what it seem, he get's Suicide Squad and the Avengers involved, and why that find out the truth it's bigger than they could ever imagine.
1. The Job

**Ok, my sequel to Babysitting, this is going to be an epic story so, I suggest you read it, ok, just read.**

** *o*O*o***

Loki was in his apartment in New York listening to music and cooking dinner when his laptop started beeping telling him he had a video call on the line…

"Hey Barbra what's up?" Loki said.

"We got a job." Barbra said bluntly.

"Really no hello," Loki pouted.

"I would say hello but I just check over the job it's pretty serious," Barbra said sending Loki the file. Loki opened it and looked it over and said "Why am I'm robbing wealth technology billionaires, on earth and why is Tony Stark one of them?"

"I don't know but a middleman from your employer want to meet to discuss terms," Barbra said "I don't what this is but I suggest you call the Squad before this gets out of hand."

"You read my mind," Loki said picking up his phone "I talk to you later Barbra."

"I call you, oh and Loki," Barbra said "Be careful."

"Thank," and Loki hung up the other line and dial Suicide Squad and left one message "Suicide Squad Assemble."

*o*O*o*

Loki was drinking a cup of coffee and typing on his phone when a man came and sat down in the seat in front of him…

"Hello, you must be the help my boss hired," the man said.

"And you must be the middleman." Loki said setting his coffee.

"I prefer personal assistant," He said.

"Ok, well let's get to business shall we," Loki said setting a copy of his job on the table.

"Ah, yes," The assistant said "We just need these pieces of technology from…"

"From wealth egotistical technological billionaires," Loki said "Who I might add may keep this stuff under lock and key, do you have any surveillance of these people and/ mapping of the house with security measures?"

"We have their schedules, parties, security detail, blueprints and 3-D models of their houses, and we have there codes and password." The man said handing Loki a briefcase with files in it.

"Well, I can ask why want this so badly," Loki said.

"It is of no importance," the man said.

Loki chuckled and said "You see, out of all my employers nobody has given me such, specific details about who I'm stealing from, unless it was of importance."

The man looks bewilder for a moment before regaining his posture and said "Well, how about for 7 million dollars, you don't worry about it."

"8.5 And you have a deal," Loki said, the man nodded and shook on it and left the café. Loki picks up his phone and said into it "You heard all of that right Oracle?"

"And record it Loki," Barbra said "I'm getting a locking on his identity now."

"Ok, keep me posted." Loki said walking back to his apartment to get started on his plan.

*o*O*o*

Loki was breaking and entering in a billionaire's office trying to crack the safe…

"Ok, there we go," Loki said when the safe open.

"Now where is it?" Loki said looking through the safe.

"Ah, there you are." Loki said carefully picking up a microchip and attaching it to the back of his phone to copy the data in it sending it to Barbra, when it was done he put the chip in his bag and was about to leave when he heard voices…

"Well, it should be in my office," Somebody probably the owner said.

_'Damn._' Loki thought quickly closing the safe and hid on the ceiling when two people came in.

"I should have that report for Ms. Tate in my safe," the owner said.

"Ms. Tate doesn't play around when it comes to her money," A man said taking the papers.

"Smart woman," the owner said closing his safe and walking out the room with the man behind him. When they were gone Loki carefully climbs down and landed softly on his feet…

_'That was a close one.' _Loki thought as he walked towards the window and jump on to the nearest rooftop and climbed down and walked to his motorcycle at the end of the block.

*o*O*o*

Loki was at home talking to Barbra over video chat…

"I filled in Suicide Squad on the details," Barbra said "You sure you want them to get involved?"

"Yes, I need S.H.E.I.L.D involved along with the Avengers," Loki said "But I can't just walk on the Helicarrier and say 'Oh hi, remember me the guy who destroy your planet about a year ago, yeah well I need your help, you see I was breaking and entering rich billionaires mansions stealing technology for an employer I don't know about and I need to your help before this spirals out of hand.'," Loki mocked "Really Barbra let's just stick to the plan."

"Ok, but what if you're back to square one again?" Barbra asked.

Loki smirked and said "Then I make sure I'll fix it, talk to you later." And ended the video call.

*o*O*o*

The next few nights Loki was breaking and entering, and taking pieces of technology and updating Barbra…

"It time to draw attention to myself," Loki said suiting up one night while talking to Barbra.

"Ok, Loki I'll give the Squad the signal when you're ready," Barbra said "Good luck Loks."

"Thanks Barbra," Loki said before cutting off the video call and grabbing his stuff before heading to Stark Tower with one goal, rob Tony Stark.

*o*O*o*

**And here is chapter one of Clean Slate, what do you think is going to happen in chapter 2, Review Please.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	2. The Program

**Ok, chapter 2 people, Love me, and read.**

** *o*O*o***

Loki scale Stark Tower and stop at a room that looked familiar in the 3-D model and he carefully opened the window and climbed inside and he said "Jarvis."

'_Hello Loki would you like me to alert Mr. Stark of you presence.'_ The AI replied.

"Actually I need your help with something Jarvis, and listen carefully…."

*o*O*o*

Tony and the other Avengers were watching a movie when Jarvis said…

_'Sir, there seems to be somebody hacking my system to access and attempting to crack your safe.'_

"What!? Who is it!?" Tony exclaimed getting the bracelet's to his suit.

_'It appears to be, Loki Sir.'_

"I knew we couldn't trust him," Natasha said grabbing her gun.

"Maybe we're just jumping to conclusions here," Clint said.

"Aye, why don't we go ask my brother what his up to," Thor said following Tony.

*o*O*o*

Loki was putting the circuit broad in his bag and said "Jarvis, have you download everything from my flash drive?"

_'Yes, sir, and might I add this is a little dangerous what you're doing.'_

"I know that's why I need them involved," Loki said.

_'My best wishes to you then, Sir.'_

"Thanks Jarvis," Loki said as he heard sets of footsteps coming down the hall.

*o*O*o*

Tony burst into the room first to see Loki on his computer…

"Loki! What are you doing!?" Tony said.

Loki look at him and said "My job." And grabbed his flash drive from the computer and was standing now.

"Brother! Why are you doing this?" Thor asked.

Loki look at him and said "I usually don't take people unarmed but…" the Loki crack his whip and swept everybody to the ground and walked over to the window and said "Bye." And jump out.

"That was strange." Clint said getting off the ground.

_'Sir, I was able to download information off Loki's flash drive, would you like to take a look?'_

"Yes, Jarvis." Tony said going to his computer. Jarvis brings up everything he downloads and everybody was staring at the screen in awe…

"That son of bitch," Tony said "He was planning to rob me!"

"I don't know Tony something doesn't add up," Natasha said looking at the information.

"Well let's at least capture him, before he can get away with whatever his doing," Clint said.

"And I think I know where he's going to strike next." Bruce said.

*o*O*o*

"Out of all the people he could have rob," Tony mutter "Hammer tech really?"

"Tony we just need to find him and take him to S.H.E.I.L.D and find out what's going on," Natasha said.

"I see him." Clint said through the comm lines.

"Where is he?" Thor said.

"Climbing through a window into the office," Clint said "Let's go."

Everybody went into position and waited, and then Loki came out 5 minutes later with his backpack over his shoulders and was jumping towards his motorcycle, when he got there, the Avengers ambush him….

"Loki put your hands up, you're going to S.H.E.I.L.D," Natasha said.

Loki dropped everything and put his hands up and said "You caught me."

*o*O*o*

Everybody was watching Loki from his S.H.E.I.L.D cell, they didn't take away his stuff and he made no attempt to escape…

"I don't get why Loki was breaking and entering my place," Tony said "I mean he wasn't stealing the iron man suits."

"Maybe because he was trying to draw attention to himself," A woman's voice said.

Everybody turns to see Sapphire (Loki's girlfriend) sitting at the conference table with 4 other women. They know Harley Quinn, but the other women they had no clue who they were. 3 of them looked a lot like Sapphire and one looked like they could be related like a cousin or something….

"You remember I can read your minds right?" Sapphire said smirking.

"So um…" Steve said. But Sapphire puts up her hand to stop him and said "First let me introduce you to my twin sisters Diamond and Topaz and my cousin Athena, they are a part of Suicide Squad."

"Twin?" Bruce said confused.

"We're triplets." Topaz said.

"But we have different personalities," Diamond said.

"Different styles," Topaz said.

"And different viewpoints." Sapphire finished.

"Ok…." Bruce said.

Then Sapphire said "Topaz stop reading their minds, I know it's your power but still, have some respect."

"I have no respect for those who have hurt, Loki." Topaz said looking at her sister.

"Neither do I but save it for Odin and the rest of Asgard," Sapphire said.

"Ok," Topaz said.

"Ok, now that you sister in done mind fucking us," Tony said "Can you tell us why Loki purposely was drawing attention to himself?"

"Well get your director and get Loki in here and maybe he'll tell you himself," Athena said.

*o*O*o*

Loki was brought up to the conference room with the Avengers sitting on one side and Suicide Squad sitting on the other and Nick Fury was yet to be seen…

"Hello, Angels," Loki said to Suicide Squad.

"Good morning, Loki!" The team replied with smiles on their faces. Tony's jaw drop but before he could say anything Fury walked in saying "That is just creepy."

"Uncle Fury?" Sapphire said looking at the director. Fury's eye widens and he said "Girls?"

And 4 of the women rush up and hug Fury who returns it back, the Avengers and Loki jaws are hanging open…

"Ok, family reunion time later," Natasha said "Loki why were you drawing attention to yourself, by stealing from Tony?"

Loki's jaw snapped back up and he said "I got a mission a few days ago and I was look over what I had to do and…."

*o*O*o*

After a lengthy explanation later everybody was on board…

"Ok, we'll help Loki, but why didn't you just come to us in the first place," Clint asked.

"Too keep of the radar," Loki said "My employer seems to have excellent surveillance skills."

"Smart move, sweetheart." Sapphire said kissing him on the cheek. Then Loki's tablet starts beeping and Loki said "Hey, Oracle sent me the results of all the technology."

"Pull it up," Diamond said.

Loki hook up the tablet to the large monitor in the room and pull up what Barbra sent him and when the image came up Loki, Sapphire, Diamond, Topaz, Athena, Tony and Bruce gasped…

"It can't be." Sapphire said.

"It was a myth." Loki said.

"Obviously not." Athena said.

"But…whaaa…." Diamond said.

"I'm a loss for words." Topaz said.

"But I thought it was destroy," Tony said.

"Maybe that's the myth," Bruce said.

"Ok, nerds please explain to us what we're looking at," Clint said and glares turned on him.

"What you are looking at is the most powerful program in the world," Sapphire said in a dramatic voice.

"It can erase anything from a data base and not leave a single trace," Loki said in a dramatic voice.

"It was the ultimate weapon by myth," Tony said in a dramatic voice.

"But no proof it existed," Bruce said in a dramatic voice.

"No blueprints nothing," Diamond said in a dramatic voice.

"Until now…" Topaz finished.

"So what's this program called?" Natasha said.

Tony, Bruce, Loki, Sapphire, Diamond, Topaz, and Athena take deep breaths and whisper dramatically "Clean Slate, the program to end all programs."

*o*O*o*

**Yep, another chapter, I know it kind of sucks but I'll update as soon as I can, Review please.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13 **


	3. The Woman

**Ok, I took my time with this chapter, enjoy.**

** *o*O*o***

"So what you're telling me," Fury said "That this is a dangerous computer program that needs to be destroyed."

"Yes," Sapphire said "But we need to know who wants it first."

"How are we going to find them?" Diamond asked her sister.

Loki pulled out his cell phone and said "I hack the guys cell phone while he was talking to me at the café and Barbra did a voice check him."

"So the guy's an amateur," Topaz said.

"Or fresh off the market," Athena said.

"Or both." Harley said.

"Alright so how do we get him," Clint asked.

"We don't," Athena said.

"What do you mean we don't arrest him," Natasha said.

"Because we are trying to stay under the radar," Sapphire said "Whoever hired Loki obviously knows about Suicide Squad and we are trying to keep up the façade that we don't know anything, as far as his employer knows we are back on Zamoron dealing with our own shit."

"So what's the plan then," Steve asked.

"I've got an idea," Harley said.

Everybody turned to her and she started talking "Here's what Loki will do…"

*o*O*o*

Charles Eastman was walking into his penthouse when his bodyguard said "Mr. Eastman there's somebody here for you."

Charles raised his eyebrow and walked in to see Loki in his cat suit lying seductively on his expensive Russian couch. Charles eyes roamed over Loki's body and he said "Now there's the pussy I've been looking for."

He walks forward only to be stopped by Loki's leg on his chest and Loki said "Cut the crap Eastman, I'm here to talk business."

Charles raised his eyebrow and asked "How do you know my name?"

Loki sat up and said "I don't do jobs without researching who I'm being hired by."

"Smart kitty," Charles purred. Loki rolls his eyes and gets up from the couch but then Eastman said "But seriously how did you find out?"

Loki turned around and said "I hacked your phone."

Eastman looked at Loki and Loki said "If you were as experience as you say you are you would have carried a burner cell with you."

"Well aren't you the smart one, Mr. Kitty Kat," Eastman said.

Loki looked at him and said "When I meant I was here for business, I meant business."

Eastman sat down and said "So what do you want?"

"More money and info," Loki said.

"Money I can give but info on what?" Eastman said.

"On S.H.I.E.L.D," Loki said roaming over to the chair by the couch.

"S.H.I.E.L.D? Why do you need dirt on S.H.I.E.L.D?" Eastman asked.

"I was nearly arrested tonight by one of their agents," Loki said "I narrowly escaped; hence I want info and money."

Eastman looked at Loki and said "I have a mole in S.H.I.E.L.D who can pass on some information to you."

Loki looked at him and said "And the money?"

Eastman grinned "I need to talk to my employer about that."

Loki nods "Well now that's settle I shall be going."

Eastman grabs his arm and Loki spins around and pins him on the coffee table with his arm on his throat…

"I dislike being touch," Loki said.

"Sorry I just needed your attention," Eastman chocked out. Loki takes his arm off of throat and said "What?"

"You didn't bug my place did you?" Eastman said.

Loki smirked and said "Since you're getting me what I want I'll tell you."

Eastman got up and Loki said "I bug your computer and your office."

"Where?" Eastman asked.

"Behind your statue," Loki said "And the computer bug is in the battery."

"Thanks," Eastman said.

Loki nods and walks out of his penthouse.

*o*O*o*

Back at S.H.L.E.I.D the Avenger, Fury and Suicide Squad watch the conversation from the meeting room with the cameras Loki had set up beforehand…

"You guys have a mole," Sapphire said "I can double check certain people I find funny."

"No need," Loki said from the door way.

"How did you get back here so fast?" Tony asked.

"Teleported." Loki and Suicide Squad said.

Then Clint said "He found your fake bugs."

Harley smiled and said "Told ya."

Everybody watch as Eastman dialed a number on his phone and a woman picks up on the other line…

"Hello, Charles darling," the Woman said.

"Tate, listen Loki hack my phone I don't know what you're playing at but I didn't sign up for this," Eastman said.

"Loki is a mater spy out of Suicide Squad and he can get both of us what we want," The woman coaxed.

The Avengers turned to Loki who just shrugged…

"Yeah, but he hacked my phone!" Eastman said "I'm worried, Tate!"

Tate sighed "Looked you have to get used to it, I have set up security measures and I pretty sure Barbra and Loki know as both as much S.H.I.E.L.D, nothing."

Eastman relaxed a little and said "I don't know if this is worth Clean Slate."

"It is trust me." Tate said "Is that all."

"He wants more money," Eastman said.

"Then give it to him," Tate said.

"Also, I need the name of the mole that you have in S.H.I.E.L.D," Eastman said.

"Agent Katy Zoom." Tate said.

"That's all." Eastman said.

"Good," And Tate hung up.

Loki cut the feed, and turned to everybody. Fury pulled out his phone and said "Get me Agent Zoom in here now."

*o*O*o*

Katy Zoom walked in to the room, everybody stared at her…

"Agent Zoom." Fury said.

"Director Fury." Agent Zoom said "You needed me."

"I have reason to believe you have been leaking information to an unknown source," Fury said.

Zoom kept her poker face on and said "Sir, I believe your mistaken."

Fury raised an eyebrow and said "I'm mistaken."

Zoom said "Yes sir."

Fury was about to say something else why Sapphire put her hand up and shook her head and nodded to Loki, who looked like he was thinking about something, Then Loki said something in Arabic and Zoom replied in perfect Arabic back, then her eyes widen and Loki smirked and said "Gotcha."

Zoom pulled out her gun and said with a very distinct accent "You are not worth enough to speak of the League of Shadow."

Loki said "I beg to differ." Then Zoom shot Loki and jumped out the window.

Fury rush to see Zoom jumping like an acrobat on rooftops below, while everybody swarmed around Loki…

"Brother are you alright!?" Thor said.

"I'm fine lucky she missed," Loki said getting up.

"That sounded like Talia's operative," Sapphire said.

Then Harley slapped her forehead and said "How could I have been so stupid."

"Harley?" Topaz said.

"Tate!" Harley exclaimed and everybody looked at her confused before she said "As in Miranda Tate!"

"Talia's alias!" Diamond said.

"You think Talia's behind this," Topaz said.

"Might be but there's a slight problem," Loki said.

"What?" Sapphire asked.

"Even when she's playing Miranda she still speaks with her accent," Loki said "We can't just accuse her of something like this."

"Wait, what if somebody is trying to frame her with her alias and rogue shadow members," Clint said from where he was.

Loki looked thought full for a second and said "That's possible, but we should let Talia know."

"Lucky I know where she's going to be tonight," Harley said.

Everybody looked at her and Harley said "The Stark befit."

Loki turned to Tony and said "Well, put us down for plus 6."

Tony signed and said "I better have lots of alcohol."

*o*O*o*

At the befit Tony was hosting Loki, Suicide Squad and the Avenger was in attendance…

"Ok, I see Talia," Athena said where she was with Clint.

"Ok, where is she," Loki said from where he was with Natasha and Bruce.

"With Tony," Athena said.

"I got an idea Loki," Sapphire said from where she was with Steve and Thor.

"Shoot." Loki said.

"Order her favorite drink," Sapphire said.

"Classic sissy," Diamond said from where she was with Topaz and Harley.

"Ok," Loki said beckoning over the waiter and order Talia's drink for her.

*o*O*o*

Tony was talking to Talia when a waiter came up to her and said "Ms. Tate?"

"Yes," Talia said.

"Kamikaze, for you ma'am." The waiter said.

"Thank you but I didn't order this," Talia said.

"I know the young man over by the bar did," The waiter said.

"Does he have a name?" Talia said drinking the shot.

"A Mr. Raj, ma'am." The waiter said.

Talia nearly spit out her drink, her father was dead who else could be using that name?

"Thank you," Talia said then turned to Tony and said "I shall be right back."

She walked over to the bar and stopped a familiar figure and walked up next to him and said "Hello Loki."

"Hello Talia," Loki said "Enjoy the drink I order."

Talia smiled and said "Yes, but using my father's name to get my attention, was a bad move on your part I nearly killed you think you were one of my enemies."

"I apologize, Talia." Loki said "But I needed to talk business."

"Hmm, and here I think you just missed me," Talia said earning her a chuckle "What do you want to talk about."

"Somebody has been using your alias to business with me and using a middleman," Loki said "I need to know if any of your follower have gone rogue."

"None that I know of," Talia said.

"Does Katy Zoom ring a bell?" Loki asked.

Talia tensed and said "Katy was excommunicated months ago."

Loki raised an eyebrow and said "Why?"

Talia looked him in the eye and said "She tried to kill me."

Loki's eyes widen and asked "Did she say why?"

"She said that I have disgrace Raj's memory with my actions of helping people," Talia said.

"She must have been loyal to your father, back before you know," Loki said.

"She was," Talia said "Best of her class, I don't know what's going on but you have my support if you need me."

"Thanks but I can't tell you what's going on now, but thanks," Loki said "I'd lay low if I where you Ms. Tate."

Talia smiled and said "Sure thing Raj." And walked away.

*o*O*o*

"Wait Katy was excommunicated months ago?" Sapphire said "That doesn't add up."

"Katy was nearly excommunicated when Raj was in power, too." Barbra said over video chat.

"Katy was nearly excommunicated by a gang of psychopaths?" Diamond said.

"Yes," Loki said "I don't get it."

Then everybody's comm lines crackled to life and a sing song voice said "Twinkle, twinkle little Zamoronian watch me kill your favorite Asgardian."

Tony looked confused and said "What the hell?"

Then a red dot appeared on the back of Loki's head but he didn't notice but Sapphire did and ran up to him and said "Loki watch out!"

Sapphire pushed Loki out of the way before a sniper bullet came through the window shattering the glass.

"What the fuck!?" Clint said getting down.

"Somebody just tried to kill Loki!" Athena said "They know we know!"

"But how…" Topaz said before Loki got up and jumped out the window.

"Loki!" Sapphire shouted everybody ran to the window to see Loki fighting Zoom.

Loki was winning but then Zoom jumped of the roof and ran away, but Loki didn't follow her instead he came back to the Helicarrier…

"When didn't you go after her!?" Natasha said.

Loki glared at her and said "Don't need to."

"What do you mean we don't need to!?" Clint said.

"She's our only lead!" Fury said.

"I don't need to follow her because I put a tracking device on her," Loki said point to his phone screen.

"Oh, sorry." Natasha and Clint said.

"It's ok," Loki said "All we have to do is play the waiting game now."

"Thank waiting game nearly got you killed." Sapphire said.

"Yes, but this time we have the upper hand," Loki said.

"How?" Diamond asked.

"Because she left the bullet," Loki said point to the bullet that nearly killed him lodge in the wall.

*o*O*o*

**Cliffhanger I'm so evil, Review please.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	4. The Bullet

**Ok, so I was watching my favorite show revenge, when I saw the latest episode, it gave me the boost to do this chapter, so enjoy.**

***o*O*o***

Tony, Bruce, and Topaz were in the lab S.H.I.E.L.D gave them to analyze the bullet…

"It's funny really if you think about it," Tony said and Bruce and Topaz turned to him.

"How?" Topaz said.

"Well, let's see," Tony said "The very person who about a year ago that was trying to kill us needs us to help him to destroy a very powerful program, tell me you don't see what's funny in there?"

Bruce just sighed and Topaz turned to Tony and said "You know what is funny?"

"What?" Tony asked.

"The fact that if anything happens to Loki, me and my sisters will level your tower and make sure you never breathe again if you don't help us," Topaz said with a smile.

Tony gulped and went back to work and Bruce chuckled in the corner. Then Tony said "I got something!"

Bruce and Topaz rushed over to see a leaf under the microscope; Bruce sighed and said "Tony it's just a leaf from one of the trees outside."

Tony said "Oh sorry."

Topaz put a hand on his shoulder and said "No it's not but…"

"But what?" Bruce said.

"If it is what I think it is," Topaz said "We're going to need Loki down here."

*o*O*o*

Loki came down to the lab with everybody else behind him…

"You found something," Fury asked.

"Yes, but Loki," Topaz said "You need to make it grow, if it is what I think it is."

Loki looked at the petri dish and said "That's a leaf…"

"It might be…" Topaz started but stopped when Loki motion for her to set it on the table. Topaz put it on the table and pushed everybody back a bit and said "You guys might want to scoot back a bit."

"Ok," Bruce said. Then Loki put out his hands and the dish exploded and everybody saw the leaf grow into vines and kept going…

"Sweet mother of fuck!" Clint exclaim as the vines grew around Loki inching towards the group.

Then it just stopped and Sapphire said "It can't be."

Then Loki turned around to reveal his eyes were bleeding and he said "This is Poison's."

"Brother!" Thor gasped "Your eyes!"

"I know," Loki deadpanned grabbing a tissue "It happens."

Sapphire turned to Harley and said "Do you know where Ivy is now?"

Harley said "Yeah she said she was going to tend to some garden here at her summer house."

"Then let's pay her a visit shall we," Athena said notching her bow.

*o*O*o*

The Avengers and Suicide Squad went to the summer house Harley was talking about…

"Jesus," Tiny said looking at the plants "Has she ever heard of a weed whacker."

"She has but doesn't use it," Loki said.

"Why?" Thor asked.

Loki smirked and said "You'll see soon enough."

Thor chuckled at that, and they went through the gates and the leaves and vines seem to part for them…

"This is creepy," Clint said.

"That what I said at first but I got use to it," Harley said skipping down the revealed path.

The Avengers looked at each other and followed her.

"I wonder what would happen if I," Steve said about to poke a vine.

"DON'T!" Loki and Suicide Squad shouted but Steve had already poked the vine and everybody shot upward and was enveloped in vines.

"Holy shit! Steve!" Tony shouted.

"Sorry!" Steve said.

"Look let's just cut ourselves out," Natasha said grabbing her knife.

"NO!" Loki and Suicide Squad shouted and Natasha looked up and said "What? Why not?"

"Red will get mad if you touch her plants," Harley said.

"Yeah, we just have to wait for Ivy to come and get us," Diamond said.

"How long with that take," Bruce asked.

"Not long but," Loki said then stab the plant with his claws.

The plant let him go and a woman's voice said "Who dares hurt my babies!?"

"Hi red!" Harley exclaimed excitedly "We accidently poked your plant can you let us down."

Then the plant dropped everybody, Suicide Squad landed with grace while the Avengers fell flat on their butts.

"Ow! Meanie plants." Tony said.

"Well, you should have trip the alarm," a woman said coming to view. She had fiery red hair and was wearing a skin tight green dress that hugged her figure, she had vine like tattoos on her arms and legs, but was most surprising was that her skin was tinted green.

"What is with everybody and green?" Tony said.

The woman raised her eyebrow and Loki said "I'll explain later."

"Hey Red!" Harley said hugging her.

"Harley, it's nice to see you," She said.

"Um… yeah sorry to interrupt but who are you," Clint said.

"Dr. Pamela Lillian Isley," She said "But I prefer Poison Ivy."

"Doctor?" Bruce said.

"I'm a botanist," Poison said "Or was until my little accident as you can see." And pointed to her green skin.

"Oh, I'm atomic physicist," Bruce said "Or was until my little accident."

"I can feel gamma radiation in your blood, doctor." Poison said.

"Please call me Bruce," Bruce said.

"Well then call me Pam," Poison said.

"Brain and eye fuck each other later," Topaz said.

Poison glared at her and said "Stop mind fucking everybody."

"Involuntary." Topaz reminded her.

"Guys," Athena said.

"Right back to the problem at hand," Loki said "Somebody tried to off me and I found a fragment of one of your vines leafs in the bullets, anybody came around here lately?"

"Somebody came to me yesterday asking for…" Poison stop and looked up and said "She's back, hide."

"You heard her," Steve said and everybody hid and Poison's plats covered them.

Then Zoom came to view…

"Isley," Zoom said.

"Zoom," Poison said "What brings you back?"

"The bullet didn't work," Zoom said slapping a pack of something in her chest "You said they would kill instantly."

"Did you actually hit your target?" Poison said.

"No, but I tried it on somebody else and their still alive," Zoom said "When I asked for a poison to kill frost giants, meta-humans, and demons I meant an instant kill."

"I was testing you sweetie," Poison smirked.

Zoom looked mad and then stab one of her plant and Poison cried out in pain and fell to her knees…

"I suggest you make me another one or my employer will come down here and slaughter all your plants," Zoom said.

Loki had enough he jump from his hiding place with a gun and said "Leave her alone."

Zoom was clearly caught off guard and tried to run away but Loki shot off his gun and Zoom fell…

"You shot her!" Natasha said.

"With a fast acting sedative," Sapphire said as Loki put the gun back from wherever he got it.

"Well at least we got her," Clint said.

Loki turns to Poison Ivy and said "I'm going to put a protection spell on your house, ok?"

Poison nods and said "You the best the Loki."

Loki smirks and said "I know."

Poison just laughs and stands up.

*o*O*o*

"Is there anything else I need to know that I didn't know existed?" Fury said to Suicide Squad and the Avengers.

"Hey I did know the Night sister existed until I died," Loki said putting his hands up.

"All you need to know that Zoom was excommunicated by a gang of psychopaths, that's about it," Diamond said and Loki looked at her and she shut up and turned to the screen to see Sapphire interrogating Zoom…

"Let's start simply," Sapphire said "How do you know about Suicide Squad?"

"Talia." Zoom said simply.

"Talia never mention the shadows knowing about personal information about my teammates," Sapphire said.

"I obtain the information from S.H.I.E.L.D," Zoom said smugly "You should have figured that out by now."

"I'll be back," Sapphire said leaving the room.

"Well, that settles that matter," Athena said eyeing Fury.

Then Sapphire stormed into the room and got in Fury's face and said "Why do you have information on my agent Director?"

"For national security," Fury said taking a step back.

"National security my ass!" Sapphire said and everybody was watching the conversation intently now.

"We need to keep eyes on persons of interest..," Fury began and Sapphire slapped him. The Avengers gasped nobody slapped Fury, only if you wanted to get shot. Fury didn't do anything and Sapphire yelled "You have just made my teams job a thousand times harder now thanks to you!"

"What did Fury do?" Tony asked, Sapphire turned on him and he flinch.

"Your Director just made a stupid ass decision keeping tabs on Loki," Sapphire hissed.

"Can you please explain?" Clint asked.

"Whenever Suicide Squad is in a certain area we need to keep low profiles or live off the grid," Diamond explained.

"Nobody's supposed to know what we do, were we live, or our real names," Topaz said.

"So now that SHIELD admits they have tabs on Loki," Athena started.

"It makes it easy to pick him off from the rest of you," Natasha finished.

"Exactly," Sapphire said facing Fury now "So thanks to you our basic safety procurers our mute now."

"Wait you have tabs on me right?" Loki asked.

"Loki we kind of just addressed that," Harley said.

"What if whoever is stalking me is at my apartment now looking for something I have, for clean slate." Loki said. Everybody's eyes widen and Loki runs from the room jumping on rooftops to get home with Suicide Squad and the Avengers trailing behind him.

*o*O*o*

**Yeah sorry this took so long, my mom takes collage classes online and my stepdad's laptop is out of battery because he broke the charger, so I had no place to type this. Review please.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13 **


	5. Captured

**Ok, so I was drawing inspiration from my friend for this story, Enjoy.**

***o*O*o***

Loki was too far ahead of everybody else, so he got to his apartment first, he didn't go through the front door; he went through the window of the fire escape.

"Home sweet home," Loki mumbled under his breath as he open the window. Then there was a boom and everything went black.

*o*O*o*

Suicide Squad and the Avengers saw the explosion a couple of miles away, and stopped and looked at each other and Thor said "My brother is not dead."

"Your right Thor," Sapphire said.

"What do you mean, nobody could have survived that," Steve said.

Everybody turned to Steve and Diamond said "Loki doesn't dead easily."

"And if he did he would go down fighting," Topaz said.

"Then," Clint said notching a bow "Let's go check it out.

"Yeah!" Harley said dashing forward and everybody followed.

*o*O*o*

Loki was coming back to his senses, he didn't open his eyes but he was hearing the voices around him.

"Dang, you think he dead?" a male voice said.

"I don't know, maybe?" Another guy said.

"Think we should take his pulse or something?"

"I'm not a doctor you do it."

"I don't know either."

"I do."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I took first aid, a couple of months back."

"Dude, really…."

From what Loki was hearing it was about 10 guys, around 6'1, in a semi-circle, 3 had baseball bats, 2 had loaded weapons, and the rest were unarmed, from the way they were talking they probably worked for someone he knew and/or fought before. So Loki went in to action, he snap his eyes open and got up and beat the thugs up, he disarmed the 2 with loaded guns and use one of them to shoot the hands of the guys with baseball bats, then he did the moves Sapphire thought him and took down the 5 that were unarmed, when he got done he walk over to the one that was still awake and kneeled down, grabbed his throat and said "Where's my stuff?"

The guy chocked and Loki eased the grip he had on his windpipe and said again in a more threating tone "Where's my stuff?"

The guy gasped and said "Dent took it and hired us to off you!"

Dent? As in Harvey Dent? Two-Face? What the hell was the guy doing in this universe and how the hell did he get here?

"Why did he rob me?" Loki asked.

"I don't know man!"

Loki took his injured hand and snapped it and the guy screamed and Loki said "Do want to lie again and risk breaking more bones or do you want to go to a hospital?"

"Ok! Ok!" the guy screamed "Dent go some call from a chick and is getting paid to steal some of your stuff, but that's all I know man!"

"No it not," Loki said "Where is he now?"

"At a warehouse by the water front, please don't hurt me!"

"Thanks," Loki said and punched him in the face knocking him out.

"Well, you certainly are far from death," A woman's voice said.

Loki automatic went into defense mode, and tried to pin the woman down but she blocked him, and he did a different tactic and pinned her to the wall, before realizing who it was…

"Sapphire?" Loki said.

"Hi," She deadpanned.

*o*O*o*

Suicide Squad and the Avengers got to Loki's apartment, to see him lying down unmoving surrounded by 10 men…

"Ok, we need a plan…" Natasha said.

"Ok, so Clint, Steve, and Topaz can…." Tony started but was cut off by Sapphire saying "That won't be necessary."

"Why not?" Thor asked.

"Because your brother is about to entertain us in 3…2…1…" Sapphire said and everybody watch as Loki sprung in to action beating up the thugs catching them off guard, disarming them.

"Wow," Clint said with eyes wide.

"Wow, indeed," Thor said.

Then when the last of the men were down, they watch as Loki interrogated one of them, they couldn't hear what was being said but when Loki snapped the guys already injured hand, it must have been intense because the guy started screaming, then when Loki knocked the guy out, the walked forward and Sapphire teleported behind him and said "Well, you certainly are far from death."

Then Loki got defensive, and attack Sapphire who managed to block the first couple of moves, but Loki changed his tactic and pinned her down and when he realized who it was he said "Sapphire?"

"Hi," Sapphire deadpanned "You can let me go now."

"Sorry," Loki said getting off her "You know I was just attacked by 10 guys, I'm a little on edge."

"We know we saw," Sapphire said.

"We?"

Then he notices the others and said "How much did you see?"

"Everything," Clint said.

"Mad skill dude," Tony said.

Loki smirked and said "Harley do you the current where about of Harvey Dent?"

Harley shrugged and said "Last I heard, he escaped from Arkham, and was keeping a low profile."

"Arkham?" Bruce asked.

"Asylum," Harley said.

"Arkham Asylum," Tony said "The guy is insane."

"Arkham Asylum is for the criminally insane;" Harley said "I was there."

"You were in a nuthouse?" Tony said.

"Yeah, I'm legally deemed insane," Harley said cheerfully.

The Avengers look at Loki and he said "She was a clinical physiatrist at Arkham before she want bat shit crazy and then she fell in love with a dangerous patient and she adopted this look you see here for her boyfriend and went on killing sprees with him and then years later and 192 more admissions to Arkham she was killed by her boyfriend we resurrected her and she beat her boyfriend's ass to kingdom come."

"Loki stop lying," Harley said "I was admitted to the Asylum 346 times; you keep getting the numbers mixed up."

"That doesn't make us feel any better," Steve said.

Harley just shrugged and said "Hey, I'm insane but I use it for good."

"Ok, so back to Dent," Topaz said "What about him?"

"Well, the guy said he was hired by him to take my stuff and off me while they were at it," Loki said.

"Got a location?" Athena asked.

"Warehouse by the water front," Loki said.

"Then let's go pay Harvey a little visit," Harley said "If you know what I mean."

Loki smirked and said "You have an idea don't you."

"Oh yeah," Harley said nodding her head.

"And this is the point where we start worrying," Topaz said to the Avengers.

"Way ahead of you," Tony said.

*o*O*o*

Harley walked by the guard's station in the front of the warehouse and said "Hi."

The guard's looked at her as she walked by and said "Should we have stopped her?"

"I don't know." The other guard said.

They didn't see Loki jumping from overhead following Harley, into the warehouse from the roof. Once Harley was inside she said in a cheerful voice "Harvey!"

Then a man with one side of his face normal and the other badly scarred, flipped a coin and said "Hello Harley."

Harley ran up to him and hugged him, and said "Hey pudding it's been forever."

"Harley," Dent said "The last time we heard from you kick the crap out of the Joker, and left Gotham."

"I know but I still have connections," Harley said she shift her eyes a little but not noticeable, Loki climbed through any open window in the warehouse and was sneaking stealthy along the row of boxes following her every move.

"So Harvey," Harley said "I need money and I need a job, can I get in on what you're doing?"

Harvey looked at her and said "Why, What have you heard?"

"I heard you were doing something big for some chick and I want in." Harley said.

"Sorry, but the deed is done," Dent said "I got this guy's stuff, she only was the computer and the black backpack but I get to keep everything else, I'm going to sell it on the black market, whoever this guy was, knew how get rich quick I'll give him that."

"And he took down the ten thugs you sent to off him too." Harley 'Accidently' slipped.

Dent eyes harden and said "How do you know that?"

Harley looked at him and smirked and said "Because he's my friend, and he's going to kick your ass."

Then Loki pounced on Dent catching him off guard and Harley hid behind some boxes, and Loki said "I took down all of your hire help, Harvey."

"Loki!" Dent growled and reached for his gun but Loki cracked his whip knocking it out of his hand and sweeps him off his feet.

"Wow, Harvey one gun," Loki said "This is gonna hurt."

The Dent pulls something from behind his back and said "Two guns kitty cat!"

Loki dodged the bullet and kicked it out of Dent's hand and pinned him down and said "Where's my stuff?"

"Like hell I'll tell you!" Dent growled.

Loki started to crush his windpipe and Dent started gasping for breath and Loki said "I'm not in the mood to play games Dent, now I'm going to ask you again, where is my stuff?"

"Office safe!" Dent said.

"You know that Two-Face thing you do, it just creeps everybody out." Loki said punching him knocking him out.

"Wow, pudding," Harley said "An office safe."

"Let's go crack it," Loki said.

*o*O*o*

"My stuff is in here," Loki said looking at the safe, and then he kneels down and put his ear to it and started twirling the dial.

"We are getting your stuff yeah! We are going to win, yeah!" Harley sang to Loki's dismay.

"Harley," He said calmly through gritted teeth "I can't hear the rotator cuffs if you keep singing."

"Oh sorry," Harley said sheepishly "It won't happen again."

"Better not." Loki mumbles and went back to the safe. Then Harley starts humming the same tune and drumming her fingers on the desk and Loki said "Harley!"

"What I wasn't singing I was humming," Harley said.

Loki sighed and said "Just find something else to do with your mouth."

Harley shrugged and popped in some gum in her mouth, and started chewing, then she blows a huge bubble and it made a loud '_POP!'_ Loki gets really irritated and shouts "If I hear another sound come out of you, I will shove fast active growing vine seeds down your throat that Ivy gave me, well do you want that, do ya!?"

Harley puts her hands over her mouth and shakes her head violently, and goes silent. Loki returns to the safe and Harley looks out the window to see them surrounded but a bunch of men, she opens her mouth to say something "Um…Loki…"

Loki held up the seeds and said "What did I say?"

Harley closed her mouth and watch as the men try to break down the door, and Loki said "You can sing all you want now Harley girl, I got my stuff and the stuff for clean slate is still here."

"Thanks great pudding, and also there are men trying to break down the warehouse door," Harley said pointing out the window.

"You saw them coming," Loki said "Harley why didn't you say something!"

Harley crossed her arms and said "Really why didn't I say something?"

"Look I need you listen to me carefully," Loki said giving Harley his things "Go to the window and get back to the Helicarrier, tell them what happen, and don't stop for anything."

"But how will we find you?" Harley said.

Loki showed her a very small tracking device and gave her a tablet.

"Use this to find me," Loki said "its passcode protected, so nobody can open it unless you know the password."

"What is it?" Harley asked.

Then they hear the burst open and Loki said "You'll and the squad will know."

Then Loki turns on the device and sticks it to the inside of his suit and said to Harley "Go Now!"

Harley jumped out the window, and ran across the rooftops and the men kick open the office door and circle Loki with weapons loaded. Loki put his hands up, smirk, and said "You caught me."

One man knocks him on to his knees and another knocked him out.

*o*O*o*

On the Helicarrier Harley bursts into the meeting room where everybody was waiting…

"Harley!" Topaz said "Where's Loki?"

Harley had tears streaming down her face and she whisper "They took him."

*o*O*o*

**Cliffhanger, what do you think is going to happen next. Review!**

**Luv,**

**Seriakiller13**


	6. Infinity

**Ok, I'm going to New York for spring break, and I might be able to type, so I'm updating all my stories starting with this one, enjoy.**

***o*O*o***

Everyone was in shock at what Harley said, so Bruce said "What do you mean they took him?"

"Look was cracking the safe when men in car were trying to break down the warehouse door and, we didn't have enough time to get out of there, so Loki gave me all his stuff and told me go and he stay behind," Harley sobbed "He sacrificed himself just so I could escape, I mean, it's just…"

Sapphire walked up to Harley and extended her hand, Harley flinched because she told Sapphire was going to hit her for losing her boyfriend, but Sapphire drew her in for a hug and Harley sobbed into her chest, and Sapphire said "Harley, there's nothing anybody could have done to stop it, now all we have to do is find who is trying to get clean slate and use whatever resources we have to find my boyfriend."

Harley got herself together, and said "I have everything for clean slate in his bags, and I remember he told me he had a tracking device on him, and this tablet can show us were he is, but it's passcode protected, he said we would know it."

Tony and Bruce got to work on hacking the tablet, Clint, Steve and Natasha got to work on putting Clean Slate together as a bargaining tool, and Thor went to ask Heimdall if he could see Loki. Suicide Squad was helping everybody get a lock on Loki, but Diamond was just staring out the window coming up with a plan of her own, she pulled out her phone and called an old friend of hers to help…

"Hey it's me, I meet up and chat can you be at our favorite place in about an hour," Diamond said into the phone and listen to the response "Ok see you there."

*o*O*o*

Loki was slowly coming back to his senses, but he kept his eyes close and listens to the voices around him…

"She'll be here any minute,"

"I don't know dude, didn't you see the type of what he did to the guy we sent to kill him, he's one tough cookie."

"I but still, we have to make sure there's no tracking device on him,"

"I'm pretty sure there isn't or else we would have found it by now,"

"Ok, ok, but you have to admit, that cat suit…"

"If you say what I think you're about to say I'm going to sock you in the jaw,"

"…"

Loki just listened to the banter around him and stayed perfectly still, he didn't know where he was or what the people are him were talking about, he just hoped Suicide Squad figure out the password and was on their way to come get him.

*o*O*o*

Everybody on the Helicarrier was working trying to find Loki, but they needed an extra hand…

"Ok, we're almost done with Clean Slate, Diamond, can you…" Topaz said but stopped.

"Hey," Harley said trying to hack the tablet "Where's Diamond?"

"Did she leave without telling us?" Athena said after contacting their gatekeeper and she couldn't see him.

"Wait I remember she was on the phone with somebody to help," Steve said.

"On the phone, did you hear a name," Sapphire asked him.

"No," Steve said.

"So we just have to wait for her to come back with whoever is going to help us," Fury said.

"Yes," Sapphire said "We're short on time, but we need all the help we can get."

"I wonder who this person is," Tony said out loud.

The women shot Tony death glares, and he shut up and went back to work.

*o*O*o*

Diamond walked into an upscale restaurant in uptown Manhattan, in black jeans, pink tank top, and pink heels, she had her favorite pink purse with her, and she had on a necklace that was special to her, she knew who she was meeting would recognize it, and walked over to a familiar figure at the bar smiled and said "Hello my love, long time no see."

The figure didn't move but said "I know, last time we spoke, you were going home."

Diamond took a seat next to him and said "Come on Victor, you know I had to even if I didn't I don't want you to die because of me."

Victor Von Doom turn to face Diamond, he had his mask on and looked at her, and she said "I'd kiss you right now, but you have your mask on sweetie."

"I'm not taking it off," Doom said.

"Ok," Diamond said kissing the masks cheek "But still Victor, I hope you're not mad at me."

"No I'm not," Doom said "But I did miss you."

"As do I," Diamond said as she notice Victor's eye's wandering to her neck.

"You're still wearing the necklace I gave you," Doom said.

"I never take it off it keeps you close, you know," Diamond said taking Victor's hand.

"So, did you really want to meet up, or did you want something," Doom said.

"Both," Diamond said going into her purse and pulled out blueprints of Clean Slate.

"Remember I told you about the Suicide Squad operative, that found Clean Slate years ago, cleaned her record and destroyed it," Diamond said and Doom nodded "Someone hired Loki, to recreate it, and when he found out, he made himself a target, I need your help finding him, and I'll give you Clean Slate and you can erase your record or something."

Doom looked at her and said "What if I don't want Clean Slate and I just do this for my friend and my love?"

Diamond put the prints away and said "You would walk with me to S.H.I.E.L.D at the risk of getting arrested, just you so could find your best friend and win me over?"

"Yes," Doom said.

"Well, you don't need to win me over, you already have by showing up," Diamond said.

Doom got up and Diamond did too, and she said "Hey, Victor when this is over, you want to I don't know, pick up where we left off?"

"If you're asking me on a date, consider it accepted," Doom said.

Diamond smiled and said "My cars out front, let's go."

*o*O*o*

When Diamond came back everybody was in the meeting room waiting for her…

"Diamond! Where were you!?" Topaz said.

"Enlisting some help," Diamond said.

Topaz was about to say something else, when Sapphire cut her off and said "Who?"

"My old friend," Diamond said and stepped aside and Victor Von Doom walked up next to her and the Avenger got into a defensive stance.

"He's a wanted criminal Diamond," Natasha said with her gun pointed at Doom.

"We know, but he is actually one of our outer operatives," Athena said.

"What!?" The Avengers shouted.

"And he's my boyfriend, just so you know," Diamond said.

Doom blushed under his mask and the Avengers and Fury's jaws dropped.

"Doctor Doom has a girlfriend!" Tony said "How the hell did that happen!?"

"I can give you all the details," Diamond said "And I mean all the details."

"No!" everybody including Doom shouted.

"Ok, so you on board or what," Diamond said.

"Fine," Fury said and signaled for everybody to lower their weapons.

"Hey we need help hacking a tracking device," Diamond said handing Doom Loki's tablet "Got any idea what the password is?"

Doom looked at the tablet and the tattoo on the back of Diamonds neck and typed in 'Infinity' and the tablet unlocked and gave them a hit on Loki's location.

"Wait we have been at it for hours and Doom open's it in 2 minutes!" Tony exclaimed.

"Yes, because the passcode wasn't that hard," Doom said handing the tablet back to Diamond.

"Infinity?" Clint said looking at the screen the tablet was hooked up to.

"Infinity time's infinity," Sapphire chuckled and snapped her fingers and everybody showed their tattoo.

It was two S's in the center and was circled by infinity signs, their logo.

"We need tattoos," Tony announced.

"No," Everybody said.

The tablet started beeping and everybody looked at the screen, coordinates showed up and showed an island of the coast of Australia.

"Hey I know that island," Doom said "It's owned by some woman named Miranda Tate."

"The fake alias!" Harley exclaimed.

"Ok, guys let's suit up, stealth time," Athena said and the women plus Doom walked off.

*o*O*o*

**And then there was the major cliffhanger, review until I get back from New York.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	7. Question, Answers, and One Hell of Ride

**Ok, need inspiration, so I watch Revenge and typed this, enjoy.**

** *o*O*o***

Loki heard footsteps coming towards his cell, and a door open, he looked up and a woman's voice said "Don't bother Loki; you won't be able to see me."

"Really?" Loki snarked "Cats can see in the dark."

"Well given the fact my personnel gave you a little something, I don't think you can see me at all," the woman said.

_'That explains a lot,'_ Loki thought before saying "What do you want with me?"

"Oh, sweetie your just a pawn I'm using to get to the person I really want," She said "And it's working perfectly."

"If it's not me you want then who?" Loki said.

"Somebody who left me for dead back on Zamoron," she said "I want my revenge."

"Revenge is a stony path," Loki quoted.

Loki could practically hear the woman's frustration, so he ups the ante…

"I hope you plan on digging two graves," Loki said.

"Why?" She asked carefully back.

"One for your enemy and one for yourself," Loki said.

"Explain." She said bluntly.

"In revenge you dig one grave for your enemy and one for yourself," Loki said "I this case after you buried the person you want dead, my friends and I will bury you."

Then something smacked him upside the head, Loki could feel the wound throb and bleed.

"You don't know me Loki," She whispers in his ear "What I'm capable of."

"No, I don't know you," Loki said "But I do know this, whoever you want revenge on, will come after you until you rot, if anything happens to me, they make you suffer."

"I seriously doubt Sapphire is capable of that," she said.

Then something in Loki's mind clicks _'Sapphire? What the hell does she want my girlfriend for?'_

"How does Sapphire fit into all this?" Loki asked.

"Tsk, tsk," She said "Don't ask questions you won't get an answer to, Loki."

"I will find out eventually," Loki said.

"Well, if Sapphire's little boy toy gets hurt, or broken," then something hit Loki again causing him to slowly fade out of conciseness "Her judgment with get the best of her, and all of the questions you have will have been answered."

And Loki pasted out.

*o*O*o*

"Again why can't I fly the jet?" Topaz complained.

"Because the last time, my life flashed before my eyes," Doom said "I really don't want to go through that experience again."

"So you won't let me fly the jet, but Harley gets to be the freakin' co-pilot!" Topaz whined.

"She kind of has a point their sweetie," Diamond said and Doom sighed.

"Well, at least I have some flying experience," Harley said.

"Harley, that was the time you, Victor, Topaz and Sapphire tried to pilot a tank," Athena said.

"What we were free falling out of the sky and the plane exploded." Topaz said.

"Wait, are you saying you guys tried to pilot a tank!?" Clint said from where he was seated.

The Avengers had come along to help get Loki back and Sapphire wanted all the help they could get.

Doom scoffed and said "Try is an understatement, we success fully piloted the tank in the English Channel."

"The highlight of that day is when Harley popped the hatch and asked some poor old woman directions to Berlin." Athena laughed.

"No! The highlight of that day is when you popped the hatch to shoot down the drones!" Harley exclaimed.

"Your both wrong," Topaz said "The highlight of the day was when Loki woke up in the middle of it."

"Why?" Thor asked.

"You see the first time Harley piloted a helicopter, she did some insane flying, and Loki scream like a little bitch," Topaz explained "So the next time he asked for something to knock him out, and I gave him some strong sedative to keep him quiet, but when it wore off, we were in the middle of flying the tank and he shouts '**_What the hell is going on!?_**' Harley notices and says **_'Hey pudding we're trying to fly a tank!'_** Loki is so shocked and he yells '**_what happen to the plane!?' _**and Harley shouts '**_The plane exploded!'_** and Loki said '**_When the fuck did the plane explode!?' _**and Harley shouts…"

"Recently!" everybody exclaim and laughs.

Natasha looked at Sapphire who smiled a little before going back to a deadpanned look on her face, so Natasha went over to her and sat down next to her…

"Hey, you ok?" Natasha said.

"I'm worried about Loki," Sapphire said.

"It's ok, we're all worried about him," Natasha said "Especially Thor."

"It's not that," Sapphire said "I had told your team once before Loki had poison in his blood, what if this person who has him uses it around him, it might accelerate the process."

"Oh," Natasha said.

"All I want to do is protect him, and innocent people, Natasha" Sapphire said "My judgment maybe clouded by my feelings."

Natasha took her hand and Sapphire looked at her, and she said "You said Loki doesn't die easily, I believe you when you said that, so it's time to believe in yourself that his alright."

Sapphire smiled and said "Thank you."

Natasha patted her back and went back to sit next to Clint. Then all of a sudden everybody heard beeping and Harley said "Hang on we got company!"

"Everybody strap in," Doom said "This is going to be a bumpy ride."

Everybody immediately tighten their seatbelts and Doom shouted something to Harley and she yelled "Victor, need I remind you, I don't speak fucking Hungarian!"

Doom glared at her and said in English "I said I think these are drones!"

"The hell, why would somebody need drones to protect a fucking island!" Harley said.

Then all of a sudden the drones disappear and were replaced by 2 heat seeking missiles.

"God damn it!" Doom exclaimed and jerked the wheel sending the jet to the left to evade the missiles.

"Damn it Victor!" Athena said "Little warning next time!"

Both Doom and Harley glare at her, but quickly turn back to the window in front of them to dodge and evade. The jet jerked left and right and everybody was gripping on to the seats, then Harley's eyes lit up and she said "Hey Victor, what's the best way to avoid a heat seeking missile!?"

Doom's eyes widen and he said "Harley, No."

Harley grins and said "You go cold!"

And Doom took his hands off the wheel, and tighten his seat belt and Harley turned of everything in the jet, sending the jet into a nose dive. The male Avengers screamed and hugged each other, Suicide Squad just had deadpanned looks on their faces, Natasha eyes were wide, and Doom was hyperventilating. The missiles hit each other and exploded and Harley was trying to turn the jet back on….

"COME ON! COME ON! COME ON!" Harley shouted.

Then the engine came back to life and Harley brought them out of the nose dive back to a safe pace. The male Avengers stopped screaming and realize they were hugging and awkwardly broke apart, Suicide Squad was laughing (including Sapphire), Natasha just breathed in relief, and Doom had his hand on his chest trying to regulate his breathing.

"Victor weren't you just hyperventilating?" Athena said.

"Yes," Doom said.

"It was a simple nose dive," Topaz said.

"Unlike you guys, I like living!" Doom said "I almost had a damn heart attack!"

"Almost!" Athena laughed "Dude you looked like you were going to start praying and/or past out!"

"We all know Steve was the one who was praying," Doom said looking at the male Avengers.

Everybody except Steve laughed…

"Oh ha ha," Steve said "You try having a near death experience and not praying."

Then everybody went quiet, and Suicide Squad glared at Steve, and the male Avengers slowly shifted away from him.

"What?" Steve said looking confused.

"Steve remember everybody in Suicide Squad has died," Natasha reminded him.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot, I didn't mean it like that!" Steve quickly tried to apologize.

"They know it's not your fault Captain Rogers," Doom said "It's just a sensitive subject for all of us."

The Avengers looked at Doom and Tony asked "You died?"

"Everybody apart of Suicide Squad has," Doom deadpanned "Even the outer operatives."

Nobody said anything for a while, and then Harley said "I see the island."

Sapphire stood up and went into leader mood.

"Ok, Tony, Steve take Victor and Harley's place at the cock pit, you're on aerial recon duty, Victor, Harley, Natasha, Clint, Topaz, Athena, you will join me on the ground, the rest of you guys are back up, got it?" Sapphire order. Everybody nodded and got into positions, then the 7 left the jet and landed on the island ground.

"Ok, Clint, Athena go to high points on the island and get visuals, Natasha, Topaz, Harley go together and find any information you can on where Loki might be, and Victor you come with me," Sapphire said, everybody nodded and went off in different directions, with one goal, find Loki.

*o*O*o*

**I know short but, I plan for longer chapter later, until then, REVIEW! **

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	8. Rescue and Realization

**Ok, I'm back and better than ever, so I'm not going to do a lot of talking, I just going to say I have ECOT exams coming up and I might not be able to type as much so I'm updating all my stories starting with this one, enjoy.**

** *o*O*o***

Clint and Athena stealthily make it to a vantage point and radio their position and wait.

"So what's with Doctor Doom being in Suicide Squad?" Clint asked Athena.

"Like we said before outer operative," Athena said back.

"There's more to it," Clint said.

Athena sighed and said "Before Victor was in with Suicide Squad, Diamond had met him before in a café, it just kept going from there, then one day an enemy kidnapped Victor, and held him for ransom, Diamond did rescue him but there was a complication."

"Complication?" Clint said.

"Victor was free falling out of the air at a dangerous speed, Diamond manage to stop him but wrapping a rope around his ankle, but she forgot Victor wasn't a meta-human at the time, so she accidently snapped his neck with the speed, she blamed herself and her live style for his death, even when Sapphire resurrected him, she couldn't bear to be around him knowing she caused his death, so when he back she told him he was an outer operative and that she couldn't see him anymore knowing she killed him, Victor took it pretty well, and Diamond from then on just missed him every day back on Zamoron." Athena finished.

"Wow, that's pretty sad," Clint said.

"Hmm, well it is but now that they have seen each other again, maybe just maybe, Diamond with have her happiness again," Athena said.

Clint smiled and turned back to watch everybody on the ground.

*o*O*o*

Natasha, Topaz, and Harley watched the main doors as somebody walked out, Natasha gave the signal and the three rushed into the facility.

"Ok, look for information on who Loki's captor is and why they might want Clean Slate," Natasha said.

"I'm reading people's minds as we speak," Topaz said.

Harley started climbing a ladder they found and said "Hey Topaz, I see two guards, want me to knock them out?"

"Yeah, I can search their memories better that way," Topaz said getting out her metal bow staff and popping it to full length.

As the guards passed Topaz did a small mind trick stopping them and Harley knock out one with her mallet, and Topaz the other with her staff. Natasha just stood by and watch in awe, then Harley said "Hey, Natasha can you help drag the bodies from out of the open?"

"Right," Natasha said helping Harley.

"Ok, let's see what's in your little fuck up mind," Topaz said closing her eyes and pressing her two fingers to his temple. Natasha watched as her eyes fluttered and the Topaz opened her eyes and said "He stripped searched Loki; I know where most of his weapons are."

"We can get that last, ready the other one's mind and see if her can point in the direction of a control room," Harley said.

Topaz nodded and repeated her action and said "He works in the main control room but there's a passcode you need to unlock it."

"What type of code?" Natasha asked.

"Um…" Topaz said eyes fluttering "It's a key card, retina scan, thumb print, and Personnel I.D. barcode scan."

"Wow, they really want this to be kept under wraps," Harley said.

"Come on let's go to the control room," Topaz said getting up.

"Wait, retina scan," Natasha said and the two Suicide Squad members turned to her and she said "We can get pass everything else, but we need a way to get pass the retina scan."

"Harley, do you still have that gel Loki gave you," Topaz asked Harley.

"Never leave without it pudding," Harley said pulling out a bottle of something that look like eye drops.

"This is a fast acting eye drop gel Loki invented," Topaz said "It can get us pass the retina scanner."

"How?" Natasha asked with one eyebrow raised.

"The gel shapes whatever it attached to and makes it exact copy of it," Harley said dropping the liquid in the guard's eye "In this case I will have a contact with the same genetic makeup of his eye in about three…two...one…" then Harley carefully took a clear plastic contact out of the man's eye and said "Ta da."

"Wow," Natasha said.

"Now let's go find our friend, and kick the ass of whoever has him," Topaz said walking down a hallway.

*o*O*o*

Sapphire and Doom were standing outside of the building, looking at an open widow and Sapphire said "Ok, how do we get up there undetected?"

"We can't fly up there," Doom said and looked at Sapphire and said "How do you feel about climbing and heights."

"Terrified," Sapphire joked with a smirk.

Doom cupped his hand and Sapphire climbed up carefully to avoid being spotted and helped Doom up and the two continued to climb upward and then Sapphire said "Hey Victor I need you to reach up my leg and pat until you feel a lump."

"Do you even hear how sexual that sounds right now," Doom said.

"Just do it," Sapphire said, and Doom felt up her pants leg and he felt the lump.

"Ok, found it," Doom said.

"Ok, now carefully slide it down and hand it to me," Sapphire said.

Doom did so, and saw it was a pen and said "I felt you up for a pen?"

Sapphire just smirked and said "It's not just a pen." And proceed to click it and a small grappling hook popped out and with through the window.

"Ok, that explains so much," Doom said.

Sapphire just smirked and said "Victor hang on to me."

Doom blinked but put his arms around her neck, then Sapphire clicked something and Doom let out a small yelp and they shot up to the window and Sapphire climb in and helped Doom into the window. Then Sapphire radios everybody and said "Hey Victor and I are in, anybody else got any luck?"

"I'm at the vintage point with Clint," Athena responded.

"And Harley, Natasha and I, are heading to the control room now," Topaz said.

"Ok, keep me posted," Sapphire said and cut off the lines.

"So where do we start?" Doom said.

Sapphire looked are the room and notice a laptop and said "Let's start hacking."

Doom cracked his knuckles and sat down in the chair and proceed to hack the computer, while Sapphire looked around the room, she touch certain things and Doom said "This is passcode protected, got any clue what the code is?"

Sapphire still looking around said "Try Loki."

Doom typed it in but it said it was wrong "Try something else."

"Um…Suicide Squad." Sapphire said stepping into a room filled with pictures, Doom type it in and it said wrong code again, "It's says wrong ode again, any more ideas?" but Sapphire didn't answer him so he said again "Sapphire? You ok? Sapphire?" then Doom got up and walked into the room Sapphire was in and stopped dead when he what see saw. There were picture of her everywhere, strings attached to different aspects of her life and following her until now, Suicide Squad member files, background checks on different outer operatives, and just basically everything you can possible think of about Sapphire and Suicide Squad was there.

"Ok…." Doom said "Somebody had a creepy…no…sick psychopathic obsession with you."

Sapphire carefully touched a picture of her and Suicide Squad in a group posing for their family photo, there was a red circle around her smiling face. Sapphire then turned to the rest of room and analyze it, she saw her and Loki have fun at the beach her and him training, her and her sisters at their mother at a dinner for their aunt, and then something got her attention, there was a picture of her but it was ripped down the middle, somebody was supposed to be next to her in that picture, but she couldn't remember who, but it looked familiar.

"Hey Victor, come look at this," Sapphire said.

"I'm already looking at so much of this…" Doom said spreading his arms out.

"No I mean this picture here," Sapphire said taking it of its tack "Somebody is supposed to be with me in this picture, somebody I know."

Doom looked at the picture and said "This looks like you before you died."

"Huh? There's a difference?" Sapphire said.

"Major, but its looks like a friend or something, because you look well, happy," Doom said.

Sapphire blink and said "Two thing one, I'll talk to you later about me and happiness and two, I have a lot of friends this could be anybody."

"Well, maybe that's the code," Doom said going back to the laptop and typed in Sapphire's name,, but again it didn't work "Ok, the code has something to do with that room, something in there about you can open this computer."

Sapphire looked down at the picture in her hand, and notice how like the other picture of her, her face was circled with a red marker, she almost smiled remembering how Emily, one of the outer operatives, told her how in her revenge she crossed out a person's face with a red marker stating she was done with them for revenge… then it hit her.

"Revenge," Sapphire said looking at Doom.

"What?" Doom said.

"Passcode, try Revenge," Sapphire said, Doom typed it in and then they got through and filed opened up.

"Whoa, nice thinking," Doom said plugging in an empty flash drive and started downloading the contents.

Sapphire smiled and open the lines again and said "Hey I got Victor to hack the person behind this computer, any luck with your sides?"

"We got minimal movement on the ground, but it's still good," Athena said.

"Ok, Topaz, Harley got anything?" Sapphire said.

"Hey, Natasha and I are in the control room and we found Loki, and Harley left to get Loki's stuff," Topaz said.

"Great can you point in the direction of my boyfriend?" Sapphire asked signaling Doom it was go time, and he gave her the thumbs up and unplugged the flash drive.

"Ok, he's on a lower level, in cell block 35 H, it's heavily guarded I'd be careful if I were you," Topaz said.

"Oh, my sweet little Topaz," Sapphire getting a glint in her eye "I'm never careful."

And Sapphire and Doom walked out the room to the lower level to get their friend back.

*o*O*o*

Natasha and Topaz were still in the control room waiting for Harley to bring Loki's stuff back…

"Ok, I downloaded everything from here on to this flash drive, this may help us later," Topaz said.

"Great," Natasha said.

"You want to ask me something," Topaz said.

"How did you…" Natasha started but was interrupted by Topaz saying "Mind reading."

"Right," Natasha said then looked at the Suicide Squad member and asked "How did you all form this team, you know with Loki and Doom and well everybody else I've met, I mean it seem unlikely, with the conflicting personalities, and the viewpoints."

Topaz stared at her for the longest time and said "Technically your team is the same way Natasha."

"Right," Natasha said remembering what happen on the Helicarrier before the Manhattan attack.

"Well, this was actually Sapphire's idea in the first place, she died first," Topaz said "After she died she got her revenge on the people who murder her, but after that, she had nothing left, then we were murder and our revenge was no less than hers and then she comes up to us one day and says **_'Hey I have this good yet insanely crazy idea, what if we form a team, a team of people who have died and been resurrected and we stop threats to the universe, I mean we have skills, power, technology and money, so why not! We can be like um…the Justice League or Batman incorporated or whatever superheroes team exists, and we can recruit people, both alive and resurrected, and make up a new name people will learn to fear!'_**and the first thing I did was slap her and read her mind to see if she had finally lost it, when I realized she was serious, two things happen she slapped me back and I thought about we she said and I was on board, then slowly but surely everybody else was too, then we realized it couldn't just be the four of us, then we found Harley, she was…. trigger happy. But then we thought her what we know, and she's the same trigger happy person but with a little off button, then we found Loki, then Diamond found Victor, and our family began to grow, it's like the Avengers only, you guys have only be near death, Suicide Squad we were legal dead, so you guys had second chances, we have the same thing only in a different matter."

Natasha listens closely to what Topaz said, she thought about how Clint was hired to off her, but instead gave her a second chance, she hadn't thought about even giving Loki, or Doom a second chance but these girls did, they really are special.

"Again I can still read your mind, and thanks for the perspective," Topaz said.

Then Harley came back and said "Love me now pudding, I got the prize." And showed them a duffle bag full of Loki's stuff.

"Great let's get to the lower levels and free our friend," Topaz said grabbing the flash drive and said "Hey Natasha ready for some action?"

"You kidding," Natasha said turning on her electric bracelets for her widow bite "I've been wait to hear that all day."

Harley smirked and grabbed her gun from her hips and said "Now let's go blast some brains out."

*o*O*o*

Sapphire and Doom were in the lower levels where the cell blocks were, and then Sapphire heard over the line…

"Hey sissy, we're come to meet up with you," Topaz said.

"Ok, keep quiet, Victor and I are almost there," Sapphire said closing the line.

Then Sapphire stopped and beckons Doom to stand back, 4 guards were coming, when they rounded the corner, Doom and Sapphire attack, Sapphire snapped 2 of the guard's necks, and Doom practically broke their skulls.

"Let's keep moving," Sapphire said with that blood thirsty look in her eye, frankly scaring the crap out of Doom who slow back away from her.

They keep going beating the crap out of guards until they reach Loki's cell, which was like Topaz said heavily guarded. There were about 8 guards, two with guns, two with Tasers, and the rest were unarmed. Sapphire just told Doom to stay back and watch what happen…

"Hello," Sapphire said calmly the guards looked at her and aimed their weapons.

"You're not allowed here," one Guard said.

"Oh I know but you have something of mine, so tell you what you just let me get my boyfriend, and I don't kick your asses to kingdom come, deal?" Sapphire said.

"Like hell little lady," the same guard said.

"Ok, don't say I didn't warn you," Sapphire said and proceeds to disarm the two with weapons by breaking their arms, shoots the two with Tasers in their kneecaps, and twisted the necks of the others without a bat of an eyelash.

"Remind never to piss you off," Doom said hacking the circuit board.

"Dully noted," Sapphire deadpanned.

Then there was a beeping sound and Doom said "Let's get this reunion started."

Then Topaz, Natasha and Harley run down the hallway and Sapphire raised an eyebrow and said "How did you guys find us?"

"Easy," Topaz said "We followed the yellow brick road, or in this case the carnage you left behind."

Sapphire smirked and opens the cell block to see Loki still in his cat suit with a black eye, bruises on his face, and his head split open.

"Loki," Sapphire gasped and rushed to his side, Loki stirred and woke up and looked at her and said "Sapphire? Oh my god I'm dead… again."

Sapphire smiled softly and said "Far from it my dear."

Loki smirked and looked to the side and said "Hey Victor what's up?"

"My blood pressure," Doom said.

Loki smirked and said "Harley co-piloted didn't she?"

"Yes, and I'm still trying to get my heart rate down," Doom joked.

Loki smiled and said to Sapphire "Sweetie do me a favor and heal me so we can kick ass to get out of here."

Sapphire chuckled and said "Now there's the Loki I know." And called on her powers to heal him, after that Loki stood up and stretch his back and said "Question, did you bring my stuff?"

"Of course we did," Harley said tossing Loki the bag, Loki quickly put his stuff on and said "Come on, I want to kick somebody's ass."

"Too late," Natasha said "You should see the carnage your girl left behind."

Loki looked down the hallway and saw the dead bodies and looked back at Sapphire and said "This is why I love you."

Sapphire smirked and said "Let's get the hell out of here."

And the 6 ran down the hall.

*o*O*o*

Athena and Clint saw the six come out undetected, and climb down from their vintage points and met up with them at the beach, and Sapphire teleported them back on to Doom's jet, frightening some of the people on board…

"Whoa," Tony said.

"Hello," Loki said waving a little.

"Brother! Your safe!" Thor boomed and brought his brother into a bone crushing hug.

"Hi, Thor," Loki chocked out "I can't breathe."

Thor released his brother and Sapphire sat back and reflected on what she saw, somebody was obsessed with her, not in the love sick kind off way, but in the way you want revenge on, she took the have ripped picture out of her pocket and stared at it, this was the only clue she had to find out who was behind all this.

"Hey," Loki said putting an arm around her "You ok?"

"I'm so close to finding out who's behind all this, but my memory betrays me," Sapphire said.

Loki's eyes soften and he said "Sometimes memory isn't always the key to finding what we want, but sometimes, we need to stop and look back over our shoulders to make sure we didn't miss anything."

"Look over my shoulder huh," Sapphire said looking at the picture then staring at it a little closer and murmured "Over my shoulder…"

"Sapphire?" Loki said.

"That's it Loki over my shoulder!" Sapphire exclaimed jumping up.

"What?" Athena said confused.

"Loki you're a genius!" Sapphire exclaimed kissing her boyfriend.

"Thanks," Loki said still not sure of what he did.

*o*O*o*

On the Helicarrier Sapphire explains…

"I was so confused, on how to find this person, but when I paid attention to detail, I finally found a way to identify the person behind this," Sapphire said.

"Ok, so how?" Bruce asked.

"Well, look at the half tore picture," Sapphire said giving it to Bruce "What do you see?"

"You smiling but somebody is supposed to be next to you," Bruce said.

"Now take a close look, mainly at the shoulder area," Sapphire said.

"There's...a hand on it," Bruce said.

"Exactly, so if we can identify the hand in the picture, we might find whoever is behind all this," Sapphire said.

"Ok, are there any distinct features we should look for?" Fury asked.

"No," Diamond said everybody turned to her and she said "There's nail polish on this person finger nails, and I remember that being a discontinued nail polish called **_CORAL REEF - OPI NAIL POLISH_**."

"Wait, coral reef?" Sapphire said.

"Yeah, I remember this," Athena said "This was the pool party at Aunty Shelly's, and we invited a whole bunch of our friends."

"Yeah, I remember now, the background is the house from across the street," Topaz said.

"I think I know who's behind this," Sapphire said.

*o*O*o*

**Major Cliffhanger! I will post soon, but only if you review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	9. Theories and Confrontation

**Ok, I think I have kept you in suspense long enough, enjoy the climax of the story.**

** *o*O*o***

"Who?" Fury asked.

"My dead friend," Sapphire said "Madison."

Then Doom, Loki, and Suicide Squad's eyes narrowed.

"Madison," Diamond said practically growling "As in the Madison, who put a hit on you, killing you in the process."

"That's right," Sapphire said.

"So Two-Faced Maddie's back," Topaz said with a scowl on her face.

"Two-Faced Maddie?" Tony said confused.

"Remember how I told you guys that everybody has died in Suicide Squad," Loki said through gritted teeth.

"Yes," Steve said.

"Sapphire was the first," Athena said.

The Avengers stared at the team; they all had scowls on their faces, remembering what it felt like to died, both physically and mentally. Sapphire felt it first and overcame the challenges that came with it, and help them too. They were definitely kicking this person's ass.

"Wait," Harley said and everybody turned to her and she said "I thought she was supposed to be dead."

"I didn't kill her," Sapphire said and the Squad turned to her.

"What do you mean by that?" Athena said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you said she died in the fight," Diamond said.

"I held a knife to her throat ready to slit it but I didn't," Sapphire said looking down at the torn picture "Even though I didn't kill her, I said I didn't have to save her, and she tried to attack me and I stepped aside, and she feel to her own death."

"In the pit of fire," Topaz finished.

"Right," Sapphire said then looked at her team and said "I don't know, what your think about me now, but I got my revenge on her, she chose death, and I chose to rebuild my life."

"Sapphire, you forget," Doom said "We didn't kill our enemies, they caused their own death's"

"Hey, mine fell off a building," Loki said.

"Mine went insane and slit her own throat," Diamond said.

"Mine, is now in a permanent mind trance, and is walking forever until her feet bleed," Topaz said.

"Mine lit herself on fire," Athena said.

"I kick mine's ass to kingdom come," Harley said.

"Mine, is currently in a mental hospital," Doom said.

Sapphire smiled at her teammates, and said "Thanks guys, I just never felt so weak before."

"Sapphire," Diamond said "You're not weak; you're stronger than the rest of us."

"In a lot of ways, your our family," Loki said.

"So, we'll kick that bitches ass, together and make sure she knows not to mess with Suicide Squad's family," Topaz said.

Sapphire picked her head up and had a deadpan lead face on and said "Then let's find her, Victor, let's start hacking."

"On it." Doom said getting out a laptop and hacking into the world's security system.

"How do you know the passcode to get in there?" Fury asked.

"You kidding, I do this on a daily basis when I'm boring," Doom said typing "Besides you guys you the same codes, over and over again."

"Thank you, someone who gets it!" Tony exclaimed.

"Ok, Victor, look up, Madison Underwood," Sapphire said "Even though she used an ails, she will put things in her own name, if she think we can't find her."

Doom type something in and said "I got 15 Madison Underwood's."

"Scan bank accounts, the IRS has to keep track of people who make withdraws over 10,000 dollars," Diamond said.

Doom typed again and said "Narrowed it down, to 7."

"Try owning apartments, in New York," Topaz said.

"6," Doom said.

"Ok, try ones that show up in the system as, has a medical disorder," Athena said, and Doom turned to her and she said "Madison would sometimes lied and say she has a heart condition, so nobody here would be suspicion."

Doom typed it in and said "Ok, 4."

"Try showing up in the system, about 2 to 3 years ago," Harley said.

Doom typed it in and said "I got 3."

"One who owns an island," Loki said.

"And 1 person matches the description and that would be Madison Underwood, of 5683 Riverside view, in upper Manhattan," Doom said "She has a nice penthouse though."

"Then that were the Avengers will go," Sapphire said.

"What?" Clint said.

"Technically, she think, we know she's dead," Topaz said.

"Any technically, she committed an act of terrorism when she blew up, Loki's apartment," Harley said feeling smart.

"And she's been smuggling illegally, with a wanted criminal," Athena said.

"If that doesn't get S.H.I.E.L.D's attention, I don't know what will," Doom said.

Fury smirked and said "Well, consider the circumstances; she is a suspect in these acts of illegal activity."

"Ok, now go arrest her," Harley said.

*o*O*o*

Natasha and Clint walked to the apartment door with S.H.I.E.L.D agents behind them, Natasha knocked on the door, and like predicated Madison open the door.

"May I help you," Madison asked.

"I'm agent Clint Barton with S.H.I.E.L.D," Clit said showing his credentials "We need to take you in for questioning."

Madison looked at Clint for the longest time and said "Ok." and went peacefully with the agents.

*o*O*o*

At S.H.I.E.L.D Madison sat still in the interrogation room, while Suicide Squad and the Avengers talked outside.

"Ok, so who's going in?" Athena asked.

"How about Loki?" Harley said.

"No, then she'll know, that you're here," Loki said.

"How about Victor, she's never seen him before," Sapphire said.

"No, I'm not going in there," Doom said putting his hands up.

"What why not?" Diamond asked.

"I'd like to keep my sanity thank you very much," Doom said.

"Ok, wait, you said that S.H.I.E.L.D wanted her, right?" Harley said.

Everybody looked at her and said "So let an S.H.I.E.L.D agent do it, and when I say S.H.I.E.L.D agent I mean Natasha."

Everybody looked at Natasha and Tony said "You hear the court jester."

Natasha rolled her eye and stepped into the room.

"Hello, miss…" Natasha said.

"Tate," Madison lied "Miranda Tate."

"My name is Natasha Romanov, and I need to ask you a few questions."

"Go ahead," Madison said.

"Ms. Tate," Natasha said sitting down "Do you know why you're here?"

"For questioning," Madison said.

"Yes, I need to ask you about, Loki Laufeyson and your relation to him," Natasha said.

"I have never heard of him, or seen him before in my life," Madison answers simply.

"Really, are you sure," Natasha said.

"I'm pretty sure, why?" Madison asked.

"Because his apartment was blown up, by a bomb, and a man by the name of Harvey Dent said you asked him to put it there," Natasha said.

Madison didn't even blink, she just smirked and said "I have met Harvey Dent, a pathological liar, and his as borderline personality disorder, he's mentally unstable."

"Now, really, so if you have no relation to Loki, how did you know Harvey Dent, he can't just be found in the yellow pages," Natasha said.

"I met him at a bar couple of months ago," Madison said "We talked about a bunch of thing."

"But did he ever tell you about his apparent disorder," Natasha asked.

"No," Madison said.

"Then how do you know, his exact diagnosis," Natasha asked her voice harden.

"I'm not saying anything else until, I have a lawyer," Madison said sitting back.

Natasha just nodded and left the room, once she was behind the glass again, she said "She's knows the works, I can't get anything out of her."

"I thought that might happen," Topaz said "Her thoughts are too calm."

"Well, then it's time for role reversal," Loki said.

Sapphire nodded and said "Time to make myself seen."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Doom asked.

"The only way to get her to talk, is to make her both fear and annoyed," Sapphire said putting on her poker face "Let's gets some answers."

Then Sapphire walked into the room and Madison smirked, but didn't turn around and said "Ms. Romanov back so soon?"

"You, know you look pretty good for a dead girl, Maddie." Sapphire deadpanned.

Madison visible froze with her eyes going wide as she turned around to face her former friend, and she said "Sapphire."

"Madison." Sapphire said standing on the other side of the room.

"Did you send the agents?" Madison said.

"No," Sapphire said "As a matter of fact, they don't even know I'm here now."

"Where's Agent Romanov?" Madison asked.

"In the little room behind the window," Sapphire said "They can't see me, or you."

"Why?" Madison asked.

"Oh, so now you feel talkative," Sapphire said.

"That depends," Madison said "Do you feel in charge?"

Sapphire circled her friend and took a good look at her, Madison still had her nice pear like figure, her hair was cut short, Sapphire remember she liked it long. Sapphire notice the burn marks, on her arm and how they stopped at her neck, not even touching her face, which she had always kept in great condition.

"You cut your hair," Sapphire stated.

"So," Madison challenges.

"I remember you liked it long, and you refused to cut your hair," Sapphire said "If somebody came at you with a pair of scissors, you practically break their arm."

"I've changed," Madison said glaring at her friend.

"Really, I haven't notice," Sapphire said sarcastically.

"You never really notice anything about me," Madison said.

"You know I have just one regret about you," Sapphire said.

"Which is?" Madison played at.

"I never got to scar your pretty little face," Sapphire said with a smirk.

Sapphire saw Madison's eyes go hard, then she smirked and said "You mad at what I did to your boy toy, what's his name," Madison pretended to forget and them purred "Loki."

"No, I'm not," Sapphire said, that surprised Madison and she said "What?"

"I'm not mad," Sapphire said pushing herself off the wall and said "I'm beyond mad, sweetheart, I'm pissed beyond reason."

Madison's eyes widen in fear, before going cold and dark and said "Well, it's nothing less of what he deserved."

"Loki, died he already got what he deserved," Sapphire said practically hissing it.

Madison notice then smirked again and said "You know I remember Diamond's little boyfriend lives here, what his name."

Sapphire didn't answer but stared deadpanned at her friend, so Madison said "Victor, what a shame, nice guy if you get to know him, but I wonder what would happen, if somebody snapped his neck, oh wait I forgot, Diamond already killed him."

"If you're trying to push buttons, your failing," Sapphire deadpanned with a cold look in her eye.

"Oh, I wasn't," Madison said "I was merely trying to make conversation."

"Why do you want clean slate," Sapphire asked bluntly.

"Oh touchy as always," Madison said leaning back.

"Tell me what I need to know and I will give you a quick and painless death," Sapphire said.

Madison looked at her friend and said "You know, what happen to us, we used to be the best of friends, and we did everything together."

"You know what happen, you hired somebody to kill me," Sapphire said.

"Because you were slipping away from me," Madison said gently "I didn't want to lose my friend over her becoming a night sister, you could leave Zamoron at will, and never come back, you and I had plans to travel together, but you were so excited, I did what I had to, I just wanted to be friends again, when did I lose you?"

Sapphire didn't even blink at her and said "You lost me when you killed me."

Madison pouted her lips mockingly and said "Oh joy, it's my fault."

"Just tell me why you want clean slate," Sapphire said.

"Ok, fine," Madison said putting her hands up and smirking "I'm slowly erasing computer data bases, since as you know, everything is my fault."

"You're lying," Sapphire said "You're even not smart enough to figure out how to hack my chat account, how can you hack the world security?"

"I'm not," Madison said "I'm lying like always, I'm not telling you why I want clean slate, and as a matter of fact while you have me here my hired help is currently, taking clean slate away from you as we speak."

Sapphire rose an eyebrow and Madison said "You think I'm stupid enough to not to think, that you Suicide Squad and the Avengers, were working together to bring me in, I'm not as stupid as I was, as you believe me too, so go ahead check for your precious little piece of technology, it gone, like I soon will be."

Sapphire let her face fall, and looked towards the window where everybody was looking at each other and then Loki, Doom and Suicide Squad ran to where they kept clean slate and to find it was gone, along with other pieces of technology.

"Damn it!" Loki said in frustration.

"Madison planned ahead," Topaz said as the Avengers came behind her.

"Wow, they work fast," Tony said.

"Probably used Talia's rogue members," Doom said.

"Wait!" Harley exclaimed and everybody turned to her and she said "Madison was lying when she said she was hacking computer data bases to deleted information right?"

"Yes," Athena said.

"What if, and I'm just throwing this out there, it was half true," Harley said.

"What do you mean," Sapphire said looking at her teammate.

"Ok, so what if she is hacking computer data bases but not deleting security, but people," Harley said.

"People?" Bruce said.

"Many wanted criminals and villains," Harley said.

"Oh my god," Sapphire said "That's her play, that her damn play!"

"But wait, I got more," Harley said.

"Oh god, she's like a goddamn knife commercial," Tony said.

"What if after she deletes the, she replaces it with new aliases, one that are clean," Harley said "But to do that she would need a computer that has already hacked into computer data bases, like portable, so she can take it with her, and the computer needs to have access to satellites, maybe CIA or FBI, or even all of them."

"Wait," Diamond said and everybody turned to her and she said "Victor, your laptop."

Doom eyes widen and he rushed to the meeting room where he left it to find it was gone.

"Isten verje meg elvitték a rohadt laptop," Doom said in Hungarian.

"Victor, what did you say?" Harley said "I'm the only person who doesn't speak Hungarian."

"I said they took the freaking laptop," Doom said sitting down putting his head in his hands.

"What was so important on that laptop?" Steve asked.

"Everything," Doom said "That laptop had everything, to hack data bases, everywhere, and it has connections to satellites."

"What!?" Clint said "How did you manage that?"

"I hacked into the CIA years ago, to get info on somebody," Doom said "I never hacked into the CIA again but I kept the encryption."

"You did what!?" Athena exclaimed.

"What?" Doom said.

Then Sapphire, Diamond, Topaz, Athena, Harley and Loki took turns slapping him in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Doom exclaimed.

"For being and idiot!" They shouted.

"What did I do!?" Doom asked.

"You have violated one of the codes!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"Which is?" Doom said.

"Erase any and all evidence that can lead back to you!" Diamond exclaimed.

"And the bitch is using who's laptop!?" Athena said.

"Mine," Doom said.

"So I pretty sure the council, will have your ass in sling, if they found out about your worlds government will be after you!" Harley Exclaimed.

"I got it, I should have erased it, but I didn't for Barbra," Doom said.

"What why?" Athena said confused.

"Barbra said that there where glitches in her computer every time she tried to connect to one of us," Doom explained "So I saved hacking encryptions for her to use."

"Wait, Barbra's computers aren't supposed to have glitches," Sapphire said.

"Really? She told me it's been going one for a few months," Doom said.

"Barbra, design her security system, so that no glitches can happen, when she's hacking," Loki said.

"You don't think…" Harley started but stopped, everybody's eyes widen and Doom said "They have been planning this for months."

"Wait," Tony said making the stopping gesture "So what you're saying is, somebody manage to hack into, some girl named Barbra, system and sent a virus secretly stealing information, but made it look like glitches."

"That would explain how they would be able to contact Barbra directly to get to me," Loki said.

"And that would explain, all the files we saw on outer operatives," Sapphire said.

"Wait, it just occurred to me, didn't Madison just say she would be here for long," Clint said.

Sapphire practically plowed through the Avengers to get back to the room they were keeping her former friend in with everybody else trailing behind her.

*o*O*o*

Sapphire saw the nobody in the room when she got there and she punched the wall leaving a huge fist shaped dent in the wall, the other came behind her and she said through gritted teeth "She's gone."

"Damn it," Diamond said.

"Look, even though we don't have Madison, we can still figure out, what's going on right?" Steve said.

"Yeah," Harley said placing a hand on her friend's shoulder "Look, pudding I know you don't want anybody hurt, and you want revenge, but sometimes you need to calm down and looked back at what we missed."

Sapphire visibly relaxed and said "Thanks Harley, Let's get to work on your theory."

"Yeah," Loki said.

"I'm still going to need a new laptop," Doom said.

*o*O*o*

Madison was back in her apartment hoping to steal a few minutes of peace, before Shield came after her.

_'That only regret I have about you, is that I never got to scar your pretty face,_' Sapphire had said to her.

"You did scar my pretty face Sapphire," Madison said to herself in the mirror, before letting the small illusion fall away to reveal her burned and scarred face.

She had two deep, brown scars along each side of her face, and the rest of it was bright red, as if she still had first degree burns, and then she looked at her right said, it had taken most of the damage. It was mauled by second degree burns, Madison gritted her teeth and punched the mirror and growled "She'll pay, her and her dear friends shall pay." Then she popped in anti-psychotic meds she stole from Harvey, it's not like he ever took them. Madison put the illusion back on and said "You are beautiful, no matter what, you're a princess."

Then she straightens up, carefully stepped over the bodies of the doorman and a few of her neighbors, and walked out the door.

*o*O*o*

**Ok, so Madison went insane in the fem brain, after that fall, maybe a little psychotic, after all she stole Dent's pills, what do you will happen next, I don't know but Review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	10. Motive and Tying Up Loose Ends

**Thank you, loyal followers for staying tune for the next chapter, enjoy!**

** *o*O*o***

Everybody was back in the meeting room, Doom had gotten another laptop and was hacking databases monitoring them for any signs of tampering.

"Ok, nothing so far but I don't think she'll be putting her plan in action that soon," Doom said.

"So that gives us, sometime right?" Tony asked.

"It does, but very little," Loki said and glanced back at his pacing girlfriend.

"Ok so what do we know," Fury said.

"We know that she is hacking computer data bases to delete people from the system," Diamond said.

"And that why she needed clean slate for," Topaz said.

"And Victor's Laptop has encryptions for the CIA and the FBI databases," Athena said.

"Which will help clean slate become compatible with the bases," Harley said.

"And like magic criminals and villains old identities will vanish and new identities will be in their place," Loki said.

Fury blinked and said "We can't let that happen."

"And we won't," Sapphire said in a hard voice and glare directed towards the director who visible shirk in on himself.

"Ok, but where do we start though," Steve asked and everybody turned to him and he said "We have a possible theory, and we have the resources to capture her, but where do we start in general."

Everybody looked at each other, then Doom snapped his fingers and said "Let's focus less on the who and more on the why."

"We know why Victor," Harley said "To get revenge on Sapphire."

"Yes, but why," Doom said and everybody looked at him and he sighed and said "We already know revenge on Sapphire, but the key to revenge is patience and…"

"Having an effective plan," Loki finished.

"Exactly," Doom said getting up and walking over to the white board and picked up a dry erase marker and started writing things down and said "Ok, so Harley's theory can be proven but we need a motive other than revenge for Sapphire."

"I can't think off any other reason," Sapphire said taking Doom's seat.

"Ok, then there is something we are missing," Doom said.

Everybody looked at each other and shrugged, and then Tony snapped his fingers rapidly and said "Wait what happens if she wins?"

"Can we please not think like that," Steve said.

"Wait, I think Stark's on to something there," Topaz said.

"What will happen if she wins," Bruce asked.

"Well, let's start with Shield's accreditation," Clint said.

"Accreditation?" Thor asked confused.

"It means credibility, like how much you can trust the agency," Steve said.

"Ok, so if this happen, this will fall under Shield's jurisdiction right?" Athena asked.

"Correct," Fury said.

"So what do you think will happen Fury?" Doom asked.

"The council and members from the Pentagon will take a vote on if they should continue this program and if they vote no, we get shut down," Fury said.

"What will happen to the Avengers?" Steve asked worried.

"Probably disbanded and none of you will be able to have any contact with each other," Fury said.

"What!" Tony exclaimed and looked to Bruce "I can't live without my science bro!"

"Thanks Tony," Bruce said patting the billionaires shoulder.

Doom had been writing things on the white board, and then said "Ok, what happens to Suicide Squad?"

"Well, since this is our involvement, my mother's council will have to have a vote, and if they vote against my team, we will be disbanded, but…" Sapphire said trailing off not wanting to finish.

"But what sis?" Diamond asked.

"After we are disbanded all outer operatives will stripped of their powers and kill, and members of Suicide Squad who are not from Zamoron will be killed." Sapphire finished.

The Avengers jaws dropped at what she just said, Loki and Harley's mouths hung wide open and Doom dropped the marker and said "Oh hell no, I'm not dying again."

"Yeah, I mean then what was the point of resurrecting us!?" Loki exclaimed pointing to him and Harley.

"Midnight thought you guys were worthy enough to join the main team, but all outer operatives were resurrected by my sisters and I they were chosen by Midnight," Sapphire said.

"So what we just die! Because your world has no use for us!" Harley exclaimed.

"Yes," Sapphire looking guilty.

"I can't die, I'm too smart to die!" Doom said hyperventilating.

Sapphire looked concerned at the Doctor and said "Victor, please don't tell me you're have another panic attack."

Doom nodded a yes and Diamond was right by his side trying to regulate his breathing, Harley grabbed something out of her bag and handed to Loki who got a glass of water and handed to Diamond, then she handed Doom something that looked like pills, he took them and calmed down, then his eyes widen and he said "That's it!"

"What?" Topaz said.

"Madison revenge!" Doom said "If this works not only will she have revenge on Sapphire, but the people are her she cares about!"

"If she goes down…." Athena started.

"We all go down," Loki finished grimly.

"So this is her idea of revenge," Sapphire said.

"Looks like it," Diamond said.

"So now we got our motive, so now where do we go?" Natasha asked.

Everybody looked at each other, and then Athena said "Client list."

"What?" Thor said confused.

"Madison is deleting people right?" Athena said everybody nodded and she said "So she must have a client list, of people lined up to get their faces and names erased from the system."

"Good think, but one thing," Harley said everybody looked at her as she exclaimed "How the hell are we supposed to find the list!?"

"Madison must have had laptop to connect with her clients," Loki said looking at Doom.

"And if she did I can hack it and pull it up," Doom said getting back on the laptop Shield had given him. A few minutes little Doom leaned back a little smug in his chair and said "I present the client list."

Suicide Squad and Avengers look at the computer and Natasha said "Most Mob bosses, and their henchmen."

"And a few inter-dimensional criminals from our world too," Diamond said.

"Ok, now all we need is to get the drop on them," Loki said.

"I think I have that covered," Doom said.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"When you guys brought Madison in, I secretly hacked her phone so that Barbra can listen in on all of her conversations and so that I can track her," Doom said.

"Genius dude," Harley said.

Then an agent burst into the room said something to Fury, handed him something and walked out and Fury said "Looks like Madison is on a killing spree, I just got word that Shield agents found the body of her doorman and a few of her neighbors."

"Looks like she's mad," Diamond said.

"What did that guy just give you?" Bruce said.

"Two empty bottles of prescription pills," Fury said handing the plastic evidence bag to the doctor.

"What are the prescriptions?" Tony asked.

"Zyprexa and Catapres." Bruce looking at the labels.

"Wait, Catapres is used to treat ADHD," Doom said.

"And Zyprexa is an anti-psychotic for borderline personality disorder," Harley said "I think Dent took it."

"Wait, are you saying Madison is voluntarily taking anti-psychotics," Sapphire said.

"From the looks of it," Bruce said handing her the bag.

"She probably stole them from Dent," Harley said "It's not like he takes them anyway."

"Wait, why would she take them?" Steve asked.

"Maybe she has a drug problem," Clint said.

"No, Madison didn't take medicine unless she was sick," Athena said.

"What if, she believes she's gone insane and takes the pills to even herself out," Topaz said.

"That would explain the anti-psychotics but the ADHD pills?" Natasha said.

"Focus," Doom said "People with ADHD have a hard time focusing; maybe she takes them so she can stay focus on her goal."

"Wait, how do you know this?" Tony asked Doom.

"Old friend of mine has ADHD and she used to take the medicine," Doom said.

"Ok, so all we need to do now is to listen in on her phone conversations," Sapphire said.

"Ok then let's get to work," Loki said.

*o*O*o*

Meanwhile in Charles Eastman's apartment Madison sat on the couch waiting for him to come back, when he did he said "You must be Miranda Tate."

"That's not my real name," Madison said bluntly.

"Oh, then what is it?" Charles asked her.

"Madison," Madison said.

"Ok, then," Charles said sitting down "What do you need?"

"Well, I just came by to tell you I have Clean Slate and that my other agents are tying up loose ends," Madison said.

"That's great," Charles said getting himself a drink.

"Yes, well I'm going to miss you Charles, you were a great middleman," Madison said.

"Wait what?" Was the last thing Charles said before his throat got slit by Madison who said "But you are a loose end, and I can't have that ruining my little plan can we."

As Charles bleed out on the floor Madison proceed to watch him, until he stopped stop twitching and the blood pooled around her feet, then she walked into his kitchen where his dead bodyguard was bleed out on the floor and proceeded to wash her hands and the knife off and place the knife back where she had gotten it from, she then took two pills and calmly walked out of the apartment.

*o*O*o*

**Ta Da! So Madison went creepy Hannibal Lector psycho on her middleman and his bodyguard and she watch them bleed out on the floor. Now please Review! For me!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	11. Hacking and A Plan

**Ok, another chapter, I have kept the masses waiting long enough, enjoy.**

** *o*O*o***

Doom was on his new Laptop scanning Madison's phone frequency, and her Laptop for any activity when Diamond wrapped her arms around him and said "Any luck?"

"Nothing yet," Doom said "She knows how to stay off the grid."

"One off her strengths," Diamond sitting next to him, held out a cup and said "Coffee?"

"Thanks," Doom said.

"So I have a question for you," Diamond asked.

"Sure," Doom said sipping his coffee.

"Do you blame me for your dead?" Diamond asked.

Doom unceremoniously spit out his coffee and started coughing and hacking trying to clear his throat, when he was done he looked at Diamond and said "Is this about what Madison said?"

"A little, I mean I could have kept you out of the crossfire, there are so many things I could have done…" Diamond said but was cut off by Doom saying "There a whole bunch of things you could have done, but either way I would have died eventually, and frankly I glad I died."

Diamond looked at him confused and said "Why?"

"I have the awesomest job in the universe, 5 best friends who care about me, a girlfriend who willing to sacrifice herself for me and a wicked katana sword," Doom said "What more could a guy ask for?"

"Well…" Diamond said.

"That's your queue to stop," Doom said causing Diamond to laugh and Doom to smile.

Then Doom's computer started beeping and Doom and Diamond's attention went back to the screen and Doom said "Get you sister, I found Madison."

*o*O*o*

Everybody was in the room in no time flat and Doom gave everybody headsets and said "Listen."

"Ms. Tate, what you're asking us to do is to gather in all in one place and risk getting caught," A man representing the Russian mob said to her.

"My offer is very simple really," Madison said calmly "You want new identities, I have the power to grant that, so if you're so worried about something as stupid as getting caught by the feds I might as well that your names off the client list."

"Wait…" The man said "You drive hard bargain."

"I don't bargain," Madison said "I merely manipulate to my advantage."

"So where are we supposed to meet you?" The man asked.

"Now Now, sweetheart," Madison said "I don't know if your phone is bugged or not, so I will send and encrypted e-mail with coordinates to where the meeting will be."

"Alright," Was all the man said before hanging up.

"I'm scanning for encrypted e-mail with my coding in them if she is using my Laptop," Doom said.

"Nice work Victor," Sapphire said "Keep me posted."

"Hey wait," Victor said as everybody turned to him "We have to remember the undercover Agents and cops in the different groups; we need to give them a heads up on to get out of there before hand."

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Because as soon as Suicide Squad storms in there…" Doom start but was cut off by Loki saying "It's going to be a goddamn bloodbath."

"Wait, what if we redirect everybody," Athena said.

"What do you mean?" Fury asked.

"Well, think about what if we tamper with the e-mail before it reaches everybody," Athena said.

Topaz eyes widen and she said "And put a different set of coordinates."

"To lead them to a different area," Sapphire said.

"Where then Shield can swoop down and arrest everybody," Tony said.

"Exactly," Athena said.

"Well, while you guys were talking I intercepted the e-mail and put in different coordinates for and abandon warehouse about a few miles from where Madison original had plan," Doom said.

"I'm think we should set up a telescope so she can watch on how we manage to foil her little plan," Loki said.

Everybody in Suicide Squad smiled and Sapphire said "Gear up everybody; we're in the fight for our lives tomorrow."

*o*O*o*

Madison was busy laying out her clothes for tomorrow, she then looked in the mirror but then focus on the picture beside it, and it had Sapphire and all of the Suicide Squad posing in it.

"I will destroy you and your friends soon, Sapphire," Madison whisper, then she took her knife and cut herself very deeply on both of her palms before burn them over a candle she had lit cauterizing her wounds and leaving the air smelling like burning flesh. Madison lips slowly curled into a smile as she popped in two more pills for the night before going to sleep.

*o*O*o*

**Sorry if it's a little short but big chapter coming up next.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	12. The Ultimate Take Down Part 1

**Ok, the turn point of the whole story! Enjoy!**

** *o*O*o***

Everybody at the Shield was preparing for tonight, Tony was upgrading his suit, Steve was polishing his shield, Clint was cleaning and sharping his arrows, Natasha was cleaning her guns and sharping her knives, Thor was lazily swing his hammer around, and Bruce well, he was preparing the Hulk in a different manner. But it seem it was Suicide Squad was preparing the hardest of them all, Sapphire was warming up her powers and she was stretching herself out getting ready to fight, Diamond was controlling her inner demon, Topaz was check her metal bow staff just in case and practicing her mind techniques, Athena like Clint was sharping her arrows and knives, Harley was practicing her fight moves and makes sure her mallet was right at her side, Loki was making sure his whip was effective, that his guns were ready and that all of his knives were sharpened, and Doom was sharping his knives, cleaning and polishing his guns, he was also sharping his katana sword and he was polishing his armor. It was like everybody was ready to go to war, but Sapphire was making sure everybody knew the plan, she wasn't going to fail at this and let people get hurt. Sapphire then stared at the picture of her and Loki from about a year and half ago and remembers how much Loki's been through and how he was there for her now, she then walked to where Loki was and stood in the doorway waiting for him to notice her….

"Oh hey," Loki said stopping what he's doing and faces his girlfriend "What's up?"

Sapphire stares at him for a few seconds before launching at him with knife, Loki blocks it and knocks the knife from her hand and subdues her.

"Whoa," Loki said not letting her go "What was that for?"

"I was testing you," Sapphire said "Can you ease your grip on me?"

"No," Loki said "Not till you swear you come at me again."

"Ok," Sapphire said and Loki released her and said "Look I know you're worried but we all are going to stick to the plan ok?"

"Ok, look I was getting a little paranoid," Sapphire said shaking her head "I'm good now."

"Ok," Loki said "But I do have one question."

"Which is?" Sapphire said.

"What are you going to do when you see Madison?" Loki asked.

"Easy," Sapphire said lowering her voice "I'm going to kill her."

And walked out of there.

*o*O*o*

Madison was getting ready for the presentation; she had showered and was putting on her clothes. She had casted her illusion spell on her face, and took 3 pills. Madison looked down at a picture of her and Sapphire at a party from years ago. Madison tucked it into her pocket, and proceeded to get her weapons ready. She had a few vials of poison, knives, 2 hand pistols, and shot gun. Madison usual relayed on her skills for fights, but like Sapphire she had black nana in her veins, Madison let a little black flame sit in the palm of her hand, and then let it go out. Madison then put on some ruby red lipstick and smacked her lips together before heading to her car and driving to the water front to the warehouse.

*o*O*o*

The Avengers were ready to go and most of Suicide Squad was too, but they were waiting for Loki and Doom who were still yet to come to the Quinjet…

"What's taking them so long?" Clint asked.

Then everybody here footsteps, and the Avengers gaped at Doctor Doom's appearance. Doom was still in his armor only it looked modify, Doom had guns strapped to him, knives, and a katana sword. Suicide Squad wasn't fazed by the Doctor's appearance as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Loki came up behind him and said "Everybody ready?"

Everybody nodded, and Natasha and Clint started the Jet and they flew off to the water front.

*o*O*o*

When everybody was there, they waited. Sapphire almost looked catatonic from the way she was staring at the set-up, then the mob bosses, and their lackeys showed up and Sapphire said "Agent Barton, Romanov, I believe you have people to arrest."

"Yes, we do." Natasha said and she and Clint went with some S.H.I.E.L.D agents to apprehend the criminals.

Athena then said "Hey I can see Madison pulling up at the original location."

Sapphire nodded and said "Let's go."

Sapphire started walking away with the rest of the group, but stopped and said to the remaining Avengers "I'll call for back up if I need it."

And walked away, Loki turned around and said "Be safe brother."

"Need not worry about me, brother," Thor said.

Loki smiled and jumped off the roof.

*o*O*o*

Madison pulled up to the warehouse and turned off the ignition. She then walked inside to find not the mob bosses but a telescope pointed in a certain direction. Madison pressed her lips in a thin line and walked over to the telescope and looked through to see the mob bosses being apprehended by S.H.I.E.L.D agents. Madison then heard a voice say "Nice view, huh."

She spun around to see Suicide Squad standing behind her, Madison snarled and Doom said "You know I can trace my own laptop, but you see you decide to use my e-mail which I intercepted and set you up."

Madison stopped snarling and started laughing, it was high pitch and reedy. And it started to scare the crap out of everybody, and then Madison said "You really think I'm stupid, don't you?"

Nobody said anything, and then Madison said "Oh boys, fresh meat."

And the Irish mob came out of nowhere and surrounds Suicide Squad, Madison starts grinning and said "I knew you hacked my phone, so I had a back phone and I called them and told them to meet me here."

"You actually thought for once," Diamond said rolling her eyes "I'd applaud you if you were such a prick."

"Oh well, nice knowing you idiots," Madison said a little too happy "Boys, kill 'em"

Then the men started shooting assault rifles, Sapphire put up a force field and waited for them to empty their rounds. When they did, Sapphire let the force field down and said "My turn." And Snapped her fingers, and everybody launched into action. Sapphire blasted men back with her powers, Diamond had released her inner demon and was currently slashing the throats of some guys trying fight her, Topaz had her bow staff at full length and was busy beating the crap out of some dude 3 times her size, Athena shot some guys in the knee caps and was currently aiming to shoot three guys eyes out, Harley was laughing at she was hitting dudes with her mallet and taunting them every few seconds, Loki had crack his whip a few times to get some space and was currently chocking some guy with his thighs, and Doom was taking on three guys with his sword, then they all stood still and Doom hit the hilt of his sword and the men around him feel dead.

Sapphire saw Madison walking upstairs and an after her, when she made it to the roof, she screamed "MADISON!"

Madison turned around and said "Well, I guess it's time for you to die isn't it?"

Sapphire's eyes turn black and said "I guess it is."

Madison's eyes glowed and she shot a fireball at Sapphire who redirected it, and shot some energy of her own. Madison dodged and threw her knives at Sapphire, Sapphire caught one and deflected the rest and started running toward her opponent. Madison took the shot gun from behind and tried to shot it only for it to be knocked out of her hands. Sapphire then punch Madison in the face, and Madison tried to kick her only to have it deflected and to have Sapphire punch her in the gut. Then Madison smiled and casted a spell on Sapphire and time stopped for 1 minute. Madison then punch and kick Sapphire in suspended animation, before time returned back to normal and Sapphire fell in pain wheezing knowing that Madison had cheated. Madison then kicked Sapphire again, and Sapphire rolled over on her back. Madison then stood over her with a Knife and said "It's time to die my friend."

*o*O*o*

**Cliffhanger! The title did say part one, what do you think will happen next! Review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	13. The Ultimate Take Down Part 2

**Part two! Read!**

** *o*O*o***

The Avengers were still rounding up every mob boss and there henchmen, then Clint said "Hey, where missing a branch of the Irish mob."

"What do you mean?" Steve asks.

"Like group is here except for one," Clint said.

Natasha's eyes widen and said "Suicide Squad."

And the team rushed to the warehouse Madison was supposed to be at, and found the members fighting off people at least three times their size. Thor immediately started helping his brother (Not that he needed it), Clint helped Athena with arrows, Hulk helped Diamond with smashing, Natasha help Harley with hand to hand combat, Steve helped Topaz, and Tony helped Doom with repulser blasts. When the numbers had dwindle (Due to the dead bodies), Loki said "Where's Sapphire?"

"I saw her go after Madison up stairs," Diamond said now back in her normal form.

Loki then ran upstairs to find Madison with a foot on Sapphire's chest; Loki cracked his whip snapping the knife out of Madison's hand. Madison looked up and Sapphire taking the distraction twisted her leg and kicked her right in the face. Madison screamed at the kick, and used her powers to blast Loki back; Loki flew through the air and hit the wall behind him, knocking him out. Sapphire used some magic to heal herself, before locking into hand to hand combat with Madison once again. Madison fought back and tried to cheat, but Sapphire saw her moves and landed effective blows in pressure point she knew would hurt. Madison then punch Sapphire in the face, distracting her for a moment before kicking her twice in the stomach, Sapphire felt like she had the wind knocked out of her and Madison took that advantage and grab the shot gun once again and aimed. Sapphire notice and put up a force field, and charged tackling Madison who once again let the gun fly from her hands across the room. The two began to struggle and Madison said something under her breath and Sapphire froze….

"What the hell did you do to me?" Sapphire said.

"Temporary paralysis spell," Madison said getting out her knife once again.

"So what now you're going to kill me?" Sapphire said.

"No," Madison said "I'm going to kill Loki."

"WHAT!?" Sapphire shouted trying to resist the spell.

"You see, you've invested too much time in people other than the person who always put you first," Madison said.

"My mom?" Sapphire asked.

"No bitch me!" Madison spat "I did everything for you, I skipped classes, I missed dates and dances for you! And you repay me by wanting to leave me forever to travel! I did what I had to!"

Sapphire blinked and said "You thought I was going to leave without you?"

"You were!" Madison shouted then pauses and whispered "Weren't you?"

"No I wasn't," Sapphire said from the floor, then she felt the paralysis lifted and she slowly got up and said "I was going to ask my mom if I could bring you along with me, but you killed me before I could tell you anything."

Madison had tears in her eyes now, before sinking to her knees and Sapphire kneeling with her…

"You were never going to leave me?" Madison rasped.

"No," Sapphire said extending her arms "Friends?"

Madison hugged her and slowly cried into her chest, then Sapphire said "But I've turned you into something you can never return from."

"What?" Madison said before she felt something being stabbed into her back.

"Insanity," Sapphire whisper in her ear before she fell at her feet.

Madison then went cold, eyes wide open as she gasped and looked at said "I….H…hate…you…bitch…."

"And I love you for being my friend," Sapphire said. Then Madison stopped breathing and Sapphire looked at her before she heard a groan, and remembers Loki was there and walked over to him and said "Hey you ok?"

"What the hell happened?" Loki said.

"You save my life in a way," Sapphire said helping him up.

Loki looked over to Madison and said "Damn, you did a number on her….the hell did you leave her eyes open?"

"Yeah," Sapphire said "Hey turn around I want to check the back of your head."

Loki turned around and Sapphire check his head for injuries, completely unaware that Madison slowly stood up and was walking over to the two, when Loki turn back around her said "Look out!"

Sapphire saw Madison with a knife overhead about to stab her with an almost feral growl, then a shot goes off and then Madison's chest is bleeding. Madison looks down in shock and drops her knife and looks back up and another shot goes off hitting her dead center in the head. Loki and Sapphire snap their heads to see Doom holding Madison's shot gun, and he says "Never let your guard down Sapphire, you of all people should know that."

"Oh the irony," Loki mumbled.

Then everybody else rushed upstairs and surveyed the scene before them and it was Harley who said "Is the bitch dead?"

Sapphire laughed genuinely and said "Yes, you can thank Victor for that; he's the one who shot her twice."

Everybody looked at Doom who shrugged and said "What I got here just in time, and there was a shotgun on the ground, tell me you won't take the opportunity?"

Suicide Squad shrugged and agreed with him and Tony raised his hand and said "We don't kill, just putting that out there."

Sapphire rolled her eyes and said "Come on there is one more thing I have to do first."

*o*O*o*

**What does Sapphire have to do? Review until I post the chapter!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	14. Revenge and Retribution

**The last chapter is next after this, so enjoy.**

** *o*O*o***

Madison's body was laid down on a pile of wood and the Avengers and Suicide Squad were standing around it. Sapphire steps forward with a wooden box with a double infinity sign on to and she says "I'm going to burn my infinity box today."

"Why?" Tony asked.

"In every box is the road to our revenge and retribution," Sapphire said "When our retribution comes, we make a choice, do we go back to our old ways or do we create a new path with our experiences, I chose my path years ago and I have kept every detail of it in this box."

"So then way burn it?" Natasha asked.

Sapphire looked at Madison's body and said "Because now the old me is truly gone, and a new one has been reborn, I have had revenge and Madison rising from the dead to have hers, we have both had retribution and we now leave each other past behind us and strive for an uncertain future, but I do know this; Revenge comes with a cost, Madison's cost her life, and my life as well, I can breathe easier knowing that I'll be able to close this chapter in my life for good, and I want to remember nothing of it but a faint memory in the corner of my mind, so my box will burn with her, as a symbol for all my teammates to see the rise of a new dawn, for myself and everybody around me."

Sapphire then slipped the box on Madison's chest and folded her arms across it, and said "Good bye my friend."

Doom and Harley then dose the body in gasoline, and Sapphire lit a match and threw it, and everybody watched as Madison Underwood's body burned to nothing but ash along with Sapphire's Infinity box. Everybody stole a quick glance at Sapphire and saw she was emotionless, she just stared at the flames until it died down and she said "Let's go, I need a drink."

"What kind of drink," Doom asked.

"Alcoholic," Sapphire said cracking a smile.

"I'll break out some Jack Daniel's," Loki said.

Sapphire smirked and said "Your house?"

Loki nodded and said "My house."

Everybody then smiled, knowing that the worst was over and everybody headed over to Loki's apartment for drinks and nobody spoke of the burning that happen, after all it was just a distance memory.

*o*O*o*

**The Last Chapter is next, but for now review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


End file.
